I Remember Music
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Takes place near the end of Ariel's Beginning. What happens when Ariel loses her memory due to hitting her head. Will her family be able to help her get better? And is the one gift her mother gave her the key to bringing their Ariel back? R/R
1. Chapter 1The Accident

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT own any of the chars from TLM. They belong to Disney. I do however own Andrina's special name for Ariel.

Enjoy!

A/N: This story came to mind after watching TLM: Ariel's Beginning for the first time. My friend, Amanda helped me write this and I had fun writing it with her!

"I Remember Music"

Chapter 1-The Accident

Triton gasped as he watched his youngest daughter rush forward to save Sebastian. He cried out to her, but she hadn't listened.

A part of Triton hadn't expected her to listen. She was a head strung one and she always put others before herself. That was one of the many qualities Ariel shared with her mother.

"No!" Ariel cried. Without a second thought she dove forward and pushed Sebastian out of the way. This caused her to slam into Marina instead. The impact sent both of them flying, but Ariel received the brunt end of it.

Triton watched in horror as his youngest daughter-his Ariel-hit the side of a coral foundation, her head hitting first.

Wasting no time, Triton sprang into action. He was at his daughter's side within seconds.

Putting a hand on his daughter's neck, he felt for a pulse. Feeling a faint one, Triton thanked Athena and hoped Ariel would be able to pull through.

Without a word, Triton gently lifted Ariel into his arms and swam off.

Sebastian started to follow him, but the King shook his head.

"You need to go back to the palace and tell the girls what happened. I'll send word as soon as I can." With that, he was gone.

Sebastian did as he was told even though he wanted to make sure Ariel was going to be okay. He had never disobeyed a direct order from the King before-well at least not one that pertained to the girls-and he wasn't going to start now.

Ariel sighed as she opened her blue eyes and tried to gage where she was.

The place felt familiar, but she couldn't pin point it at the moment.

Shaking her head of some dizziness, she tried to figure out what was going on.

No sooner had she stretched out her arms in an attempt to swim, she felt a hand on her shoulder. The touch was familiar and safe. Ariel would know it anywhere. IT didn't matter that she hadn't felt it since she was three years old, she still remembered who it was.

"Mom?" Ariel asked in disbelief. She turned around and met the kind, gentle green eyes of her mother, Athena.

Athena smiled at her youngest daughter before nodding.

Ariel didn't return it. She was too confused and she wanted answers. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see her mother, far from it.

It was just that everything had happened so fast, the young mer-princess wasn't sure what was going on.

"Mom?" Ariel repeated. She wasn't sure she was seeing right. She was still feeling a little dizzy, but she didn't know why.

"Yes, sweetheart. It's really me." Athena replied. She reached her arms out and Ariel wasted no time in diving into them as though she was three once again. She had missed her mother's embrace so much.

"Wha-what's going on?" Ariel asked, still in her mother's arms. "Why do I feel so strange? And why am I alone? Where's Daddy? Where's Sebastian? Where…" Her voice trailed off as she realized what had happened before she found herself alone. "Sebastian! Oh my gosh! Is he…"

Athena hugged her daughter close, wanting to bring her some comfort and reassurance.

"Ariel, calm down, sweetie. Sebastian's fine, thanks to you. You saved him and I have never been more proud of you than I am right now."

Ariel nodded. This made her feel better, but only a little. She still had a lot of questions for her mother.

"If everyone's fine, why are you here? I-I mean not that I'm not happy to see you, but…"

Athena gave her daughter a gentle smile.

"It's okay, darling. I totally understand. I'm here to help you. You're about to go down a long road, but you won't be alone."

Ariel gave her mother a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

Athena sighed. She knew she couldn't tell Ariel everything, but she needed to help her out a little bit.

"What's the last thing you remember?" She asked.

Ariel thought for a moment before it came to her like a tidal wave crashing over rocks.

"I saved Sebastian from Marina and then everything went black."

Athena nodded.

"You're in a coma, sweetheart. Your body needs time to heal and then you'll wake up. Until you do, I'm going to be here to help you. But after you do wake up again, you'll have a long recovery ahead of you. But you won't be alone."

"I don't understand." Ariel confessed. "What do you mean by 'coma? Will I be okay?"

Athena nodded as she put an arm around Ariel comfortingly.

"You're going to be just fine." She assured her. "I promise. It will take you awhile to recover once you awaken, but you're gonna be fine. Now, come with me."

Ariel hesitated, but one look into her mother's green eyes and she found herself obeying her.

When they got to their destination, Ariel gazed around before giving her mother a confused look.

"What are we doing here?"

"This is part of your recovery. There are some things you need to know and this is the place to find them out. Trust me."

Ariel nodded. She didn't have a problem trusting her mother.

Meanwhile, Triton was waiting for word on Ariel's condition. It felt like he had been waiting forever, but it had only been a few hours.

When he had first brought Ariel in, he had explained to the doctor what had happened.

Dr. Arainia assured the King that Ariel would be fine. She then started examining the injured princess.

"She has a few bruises from the impact." Arainia explained. "The bruises will heal on their own, but our biggest concern is what will happen when she wakes up."

"What do you mean?" Triton asked. He wanted Ariel to be okay. He loved her so much and all he wanted was for her to open her eyes again.

"She might have some memory loss when she awakens. If that happens, she'll get her memory back in time. But let's wait until she wakes up to see what her prognosis is. Right now, she needs rest and so do you. You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you." Triton replied graciously.

"It's my pleasure." Arainia said. "I'll be back to check on her in a little while." With that, she was gone.

Sitting by Ariel's bed, Triton sighed as he gazed down at his shining pearl and then up at the sky.

"Athena, please, watch over our little Ariel. Let her be okay. She just has to be." With that, Triton began the longest night of his life…


	2. Chapter 2Aquata's Promise

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT own any of the chars from TLM. They belong to Disney. I do however own Andrina's special name for Ariel.

Enjoy!

A/N: Here is the next chapter! I hope everyone likes it!

"I Remember Music"

Chapter 2-Aquata's Promise

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Sebastian had gathered Ariel's six sisters in the living room to tell them the bad news.

He didn't know how to break it to them, but he knew they had to know what was going on.

"Girls, I have something I need to tell you." Sebastian began. "It's not going to be easy, but you need to know."

As the eldest, Aquata knew right away that the news wasn't good. She sat up straighter and gave Sebastian an anxious look.

"What is it?" She asked. "Is Father okay?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Oh yes, Aquata. You're Fada is fine."

Attina spoke up just then. She gazed around the room and realized one of her sisters was missing.

"Hey! Where's Ariel? Shouldn't she be here too?"

Arista scoffed from her place on the couch.

"She's probably exploring again and lost track of time."

Sebastian shook his head. He ignored Arista's comment as did all of her sisters. They knew how Arista could be sometimes.

"Actually, Ariel is who I need to talk to you about." Sebastian began. He prayed he would be able to tell them what had happened without anymore interruptions.

"Is she in trouble again?" Andrina asked. Her voice was full of concern, but Adella just giggled.

"Ariel's always in trouble!" She commented. "That's nothing new."

Attina burst into a fit of giggles as did Adella and Arista.

Aquata and Andrina were the only ones not laughing as well as Alana.

"Is Ariel okay?" Alana asked. She hadn't spoken until now.

"I wish I could say yes, but I'm afraid she's not." Sebastian replied.

"I knew it!" Arista piped up. "She got herself in trouble again, didn't she?"

"ARISTA BE QUIET!" Her five sisters chorused in unison.

Arista was taken aback, but did as she was told. She normally didn't listen to her sisters, but something told her it was best to do so this time.

Sebastian cleared his throat in an attempt to regain control of the situation.

"Like I said, I'm afraid Ariel isn't okay."

"What do you mean?" Aquata asked. She was worried now. "Please, tell us what happened. We have to know."

"Ariel's been in an accident." Sebastian said. "Your Fada took her to the hospital and they're taking care of her now. He told me he would send…" But the rest of his sentence was drowned out by six female voices asking questions all at once."What kind of accident?" Aquata asked.

"Can we see her?" Andrina wanted to know.

"Is she hurt badly?" Alana inquired anxiously.

Sebastian felt helpless. He couldn't answer any of their questions, but he knew who could.

"Come with me." He commanded. "We'll go see your Fada and he can give you the answers you're looking for. He's down there with Ariel now." With that, he led the way out of the palace living room, Ariel's sisters following him anxiously.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Triton was waiting anxiously for Ariel to awaken. He prayed and hoped she would be okay. He knew the accident was partially his fault. If only he had listened to Ariel, then this never would have happened.

As Triton gazed down at his youngest daughter's still form, he sighed.

"Ariel, I'm so sorry." He said, sincerely. "I'm so sorry for everything. This is all my fault. I love you so much, dear. I just want you to get better. You have to open your eyes again. Please."

A few minutes later, the King glanced up to see the rest of his family coming towards him. He gave Sebastian a look, but the crab just shook his head.

Triton nodded in understanding. He then turned his attention back to his six remaining daughters. He could tell they were concerned and in Andrina's case, very anxious.

"Father, what happened?" Aquata asked. She was the first one to speak up. "Sebastian told us Ariel was in an accident, but he wouldn't give us any details. Is she going to be okay?"

Triton nodded and Aquata breathed a sigh of relief. She reached her hand out cautiously towards her sister's unconscious form, but stopped uncertainly.

"You can touch her," Arainia assured her as she came in to check on the youngest mer-princess. "It's okay. You won't hurt her. In fact, physical contact by her loved ones will help Ariel recover faster."

"Really?" Alana asked. She had never heard that before.

Arainia smiled at the young mergirl.

"Yes. That goes for all of you. You won't hurt her. And talking to Ariel will help her too. Even if you just tell her about your day, it will help her wake up faster."

"Ya-you mean she can hear us?" Andrina asked tearfully. She was worse off of all her sisters. She and Ariel were very close and she felt as though she was losing her best friend.

Arainia gave Andrina a sympathetic look.

"Yes, sweetheart. It's okay." She then asked in a gentle tone, "Are you and Ariel close?"

Andrina nodded as a few tears coursed down her cheeks.

Triton saw this and took his second eldest into his arms. He had a feeling Andrina was going to take Ariel's accident the worst besides Aquata. This was because Andrina and Ariel were practically inseparable.

"Shh," Triton soothed. He hugged Andrina close and stroked her hair. "Ariel will be all right. She's strong. We'll get our Ariel back."

Andrina tried to believe her father's words, but it was hard. She loved Ariel so much and she didn't know what she would do if anything ever happened to her.

Chancing a glance at her best friend lying in the hospital bed, Andrina gulped back a sob of fear.

Ariel had a seaIV in her left arm and a few bruises covered her right cheek and upper chest.

Turning her face away from the sight, Andrina buried it in Aquata's shoulder as her eldest sister took her from their father.

"You all can stay tonight," Arainia offered. "But after tonight, I have to insist that only two of you are in here at a time. That's so Ariel won't become overwhelmed when she wakes up."

"We understand." Triton assured her.

Arainia nodded. She checked Ariel's seaIV to make sure it wasn't twisted and then left the room after checking the princess's vitals.

"I'll take the first watch." Aquata offered. "I'm the eldest and it's my job. After all, I…I promised…" Her voice trailed off as she fought hard to control the tears threatening to fall.

Triton nodded. He knew what Aquata was referring to without her having to say anything else.

"You may have the first watch." He told her. "Then the next day Andrina can sit with her. Then the rest of you can have your chance."

Arista was about to protest, but she thought better of it. She was worried about Ariel too, but she knew how close she and Andrina were.

Needless to say, it was a very long night. Triton didn't get much sleep and neither did the others. Andrina and Aquata especially.

Aquata started at every sound she heard, thinking Ariel was waking up in pain. She also made it her job to take care of Andrina.

Her younger sister wasn't getting much sleep due to being worried about Ariel.

Finally near morning, everyone drifted off to sleep. It wasn't a restful one, but it was rest nonetheless.

Somewhere around ten in the morning, Arainia came to check on Ariel. She woke everyone up by accident and Triton suggested that they all leave except for Aquata.

The King remembered the rule and he also had some things to do.

"I'll send word if anything changes, You're Majesty." Arainia promised.

"Thank you." Triton said. "You've been very kind to us."

Arainia nodded.

Andrina had a hard time leaving Ariel, but Triton assured her that she would be staying with her soon.

Once they had left, Aquata sat down beside Ariel's bed and took her little sister's hand.

"Ariel, I…I-I'm…I'm so sorry. I know I didn't cause the accident, but I'm the eldest. I'm supposed to protect you and I didn't' do my job. I'm so sorry!"

Aquata couldn't hold it back any longer. The tears cascaded down her face like a sudden rainstorm.

As the tears continued to flow, Aquata's mind floated back to a conversation she and her mother had just before she died. Thinking about this particular event only made Aquata cry harder…

Aquata grinned as Athena took her into her arms. She loved spending time with her mother. She understood her mother had seven children to take care of, but she liked it when it was just the two of them.

"I like spending time with you." The ten-year-old said, snuggling into her mother for a cuddle.

"Me too, sweetheart." Athena said, sincerely. "Me too."

Silence fell over the two just then.

A few minutes later, Athena broke it.

"Aquata, I need you to promise me something."

"Sure, Mom. Anything." Aquata said earnestly.

Athena smiled lovingly down at her eldest daughter. She knew she could always count on her.

"I need you to promise me that you'll always protect your sisters and look out for them. There may come a day when I'm not here and I need you to take care of your sisters, Ariel especially. She's so young and she needs someone to show her the way. Will you promise me you'll try and do that?"

Aquata nodded. She had no idea what her mother was talking about, but she always listened to her parents.

"Yes." She said. "I promise."

"Aw, that's my girl. I love you and your sisters so much." With that, Athena hugged her eldest close, relishing in the time they got to spend together…

As Aquata's mind floated back to the present, she cried harder. She was sure she had let her mother down and she knew she had definitely let her baby sister down. She had broken her promise and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I'm sorry Mom!" Aquata sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I broke my promise! I broke my promise!"

In a nearby corner, Ariel and Athena stood, listening to Aquata's heart wrenching words.

Athena wanted to go over and embrace her eldest and convince her of the truth, but she knew she couldn't. It broke her heart to see her daughters upset, but she knew Aquata would be okay in time.

"Mom?" Ariel's voice broke Athena out of her thoughts.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why does Aquata blame herself? It's not her fault."

Athena sighed.

"I know, honey. But she thinks it is. It has to do with something that happened when you were three years old. A year before…well Aquata and I had a conversation and she's feeling guilty for something she didn't do."

Ariel frowned.

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes. Once you're okay, she'll be fine. You're the heart of our family, Ariel. You always were. You brought your family back together after I was gone. It takes a special person to do that."

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked. She was still gazing at Aquata worriedly.

"Your heart." Athena explained. "You love everyone and everything and that shows when you put others before yourself."

Ariel nodded in realization.

"Like Sebastian?" She asked, trying to make a comparison. Her head was still a little sore and thinking too much made it hurt.

"Exactly." Her mother confirmed.

Ariel nodded. She sighed as she too tried to fight the urge to tell Aquata the truth.

"If only I could help her." Ariel said aloud.

"You'll get your chance." Athena assured her.

Ariel nodded as she went back to watching the scene before her…


	3. Chapter 3Andrina's Promise

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT own any of the chars from TLM. They belong to Disney. I do however own Andrina's special name for Ariel.

Enjoy!

A/N: Well, this story is just on a roll! This next chapter is a little more intense. The next one will be coming soon. I promise.

"I Remember Music"

Chapter 3-Andrina's Prayer

Before Aquata knew it, the night had passed and it was morning. She was staying with Andrina because her sister was afraid to stay alone with Ariel. She didn't want to hurt her and she was sure she would if she was left alone with her.

This wasn't true of course, but Aquata humored her and volunteered to stay during Andrina's first watch. She just prayed that Ariel would wake up soon. She just wanted to know she was okay.

After Triton had left, Andrina stayed a few feet away from Ariel's bedside. She didn't know what to do and she felt really unsure of herself. For the first time, she was afraid to be with her best friend. She loved Ariel so much, she didn't want to hurt her.

Ariel wanted desperately to tell Andrina it was okay, but she knew she couldn't hear her. Despite this, she had to try.

"Andrina, it's okay." Ariel encouraged. "You wont' hurt me. You could never hurt me on purpose. I know that."

Andrina swam forward, suddenly feeling a little better. She didn't know where it had come from, but she felt somewhat reassured.

Aquata saw her sister's actions and gave her an encouraging smile.

"It's okay, sis." The eldest mer-princess encouraged, echoing Ariel's words. "You won't hurt Ariel. You're going to help her. In fact, you just might be the one who helps her wake up."

Andrina shook her head. She didn't think she could do that. Little did she know how true Aquata's words were.

"That's it." Aquata said as Andrina reached out to take Ariel's hand. "It's okay."

Andrina cautiously reached forward and took Ariel's free right hand with her left one. She squeezed it gently and let the silence speak for her. For the first time ever, she didn't know what to say to her best friend.

Sensing Andrina's uncertainty, Aquata tried to help her out.

"It's okay to talk to her." She coaxed. "It'll help her wake up."

"What do I say?" Andrina asked, her voice shaking a little.

"Just talk about anything." Aquata suggested. "Tell her what's on your mind. She'll hear you."

Andrina nodded. She glanced back down at Ariel before gathering the courage to speak.

As she was about to start, Andrina noticed the seaIV in Ariel's left arm and it just made her more nervous.

Aquata saw this and tried to reassure her little sister.

"That will come out once Ariel wakes up and can drink something. She'll be fine."

Andrina nodded.

"Don't focus on that." Aquata advised. "Focus on Ariel and how much you love her and want her to wake up."

"Okay." Andrina said. She glanced back down at their sister before attempting to speak again.

Taking a deep breath, Andrina started to talk. Her voice was strong at first, but Aquata knew it was just a matter of time before she broke down too.

"It was quiet without you there this afternoon. I know if you were with me we would have hung out and explored the attic or just talked until Sebastian called us for lunch. It's not the same without you at home, sis. We really miss you. ..I-I really miss you. Please, you have to come back to us. You have to come back to me. I can't lose you. You're my…You're my best friend. I-I love you! I love you. Please, wake up. Please!" With that, Andrina couldn't hold the tears back any longer. She broke down just as Aquata had a few hours before.

As she listened to her sister and best friend speaking, Ariel fought hard to hold her own tears back. She hated seeing any of her sisters in pain, but seeing Andrina cry hurt her most of all.

"You're not gonna lose me." Ariel promised, even though she knew Andrina couldn't hear her. "I promise, Andrina. You're not going to lose me. I love you too."

Athena smiled when she heard her youngest daughter's words. She knew her Ariel was a fighter and she would be just fine. She also knew she had a long way to go before she was fully recovered.

Aquata came over to where Andrina was sitting and gave her a much needed hug. She needed the physical comfort as well.

"You're not going to lose Ariel, Andrina. We won't lose her either." Aquata tried to assure her upset sister. "She's going to be just fine. You'll see."

"You don't know that!" Andrina shot back tearfully.

"Yes I do." Aquata told her. "I know that because Ariel's strong. She's never let anything stop her before. This time won't be any different."

Andrina just leaned into Aquata and let the tears fall. She let her older sister hold her and prayed she was right.

It took awhile, but Aquata was finally able to get Andrina to sleep. She knew Andrina was supposed to be watching over Ariel, but she wanted their sister to get some rest as well. She needed it if she was going to do her part to help their sister come back to them.

There wasn't a doubt in Aquata's mind that Andrina would be the one to help Ariel. She just had to convince Andrina of the same thing.

But as she gazed down at her sleeping little sister, something told Aquata it was going to be easier said than done…

Aquata was woken up a few hours later by her father's voice. She looked down to see Andrina was still fast asleep. She hated to move her, but she had no choice. It was time for Alana to sit with Ariel and the other two had to go home.

Rubbing her eyes, Aquata gazed up to meet her father's blue ones.

"Is it time to leave already?" She asked, stretching slightly.

Triton nodded.

"I'm afraid so. But you can come back later on." He glanced down at Andrina before his gaze traveled back to his eldest daughter. "So how did it go?"

Aquata frowned and shook her head sadly.

"Not that well. Andrina was really scared. She held Ariel's hand and talked to her a little, but then she broke down."

Triton nodded.

"Well maybe she'll be better the next time. You two will have two watches each. Hopefully Ariel will wake up soon." He held his arms out for Andrina. "I'll take her."

Aquata shook her head.

"It's okay, Father. She's not that heavy. I can manage."

"If you're sure." Triton said.

Aquata nodded.

"I'm sure." With that, she left.

Once they were gone, Triton gazed down at his daughter. HE had asked Sebastian to bring Alana down after lunch, so he had a little time alone with Ariel.

Sitting down in the coral rock that Andrina and Aquata had occupied a few hours before, he took his daughter's hand and started talking to her. He prayed it would help her come back to them. Arainia had said that talking to Ariel would help her wake up faster. The only question was, how long would it take?


	4. Chapter 4A Long Road Ahead

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT own any of the chars from TLM. They belong to Disney. I do however own Andrina's special name for Ariel.

Enjoy!

A/N: Here we go! This chapter has a pretty good cliff hanger, if I do say so myself. I won't be updating until I get back from a friend's house, but I hope this chapter does the job until I come back!

"I Remember Music"

Chapter 4-A Long Road Ahead

It had been a solid week since the accident and Ariel's admission into the hospital.

She was still comatose and her father, sisters, Sebastian, and Flounder worried for her greatly.

Each of the girls, as well as King Triton would watch over her for periods of time each day…

Meanwhile, Ariel sighed as she tried to get some rest. Her mother had explained that she would need it for the days ahead.

Even though Ariel trusted her mother, she still wasn't sure what was going on. She understood her body needed rest in order to heal, but she hated seeing her family torn apart because of her.

When she voiced her thoughts aloud to her mother a few nights after she had been in the hospital, Athena tried to put her daughter's mind at ease.

"Ariel, I want you to listen to me." She instructed.

Ariel did so without a second thought.

"The accident was not your fault. And what happened afterwards wasn't your fault either. You saved Sebastian's life."

"I know but…" Ariel's voice trailed off as she saw the earnest look in her mother's emerald eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, sweetheart." Athena insisted. "Please, try to stop blaming yourself."

Ariel heaved a sigh while resting her head in her mother's lap.

"I'll try." She told her. "But I won't be easy."

"That's my girl. And I know it won't be easy, but you'll pull through."

Ariel fell asleep shortly due to pure exhaustion.

Even though she was still a little confused about everything that was going on, she felt safe and that helped her sleep easier.

A few days later, Sebastian had asked if he could sit with Ariel before Alana took her turn.

The crab hadn't been to see his good friend yet and he knew he owed her that much.

After all, if it hadn't been for Ariel, he would have been crab cakes for sure.

Sitting next to Ariel on the bed, Sebastian wasn't sure what to say at first.

Now he knew how the girls felt when they had taken their first watches.

After a few minutes of silence that seemed to last forever, Sebastian spoke. He didn't know if Ariel could really hear him, but he had to get this off his mind. Besides, Ariel had always listened to him before. And he had a feeling it would be no exception this time either.

"Ariel, I…I don't know what to say." The crab began. "You saved my life and I'm grateful you did what you did. But I also feel guilty because now you're here instead of at home. You're hurt because Marina was after me and you risked everything to save me. Dat means more dan you'll ever know, girl. I hope you come back to us soon. De palace isn't de same without you."

Sebastian didn't know what else to say after that, so he kept a silent vigil by Ariel's bedside until Triton came back with Alana right behind him.

Once the King was satisfied that Alana would be okay, he and Sebastian left.

Alone for the first time since Andrina had taken her first watch, Alana tried to keep the tears at bay. She was worried about her sister and she wanted nothing more than for her to be okay.

"Ariel, I know you can hear me, so I'm just going to talk and get some things off my mind. I hope that's all right." With that, the young mer-princess began to speak.

"Pearl invited me to a party yesterday, but I didn't feel like going. I guess I didn't feel like going because you weren't there to tag along. It made me remember the time we went to Eelectric City and got caught in that big storm. I protected you then, but I'm sorry I couldn't protect you now. I'm really sorry."

Alana took a deep breath in an effort to keep the tears back.

For the next hour or so, Alana chattered to Ariel about every day things as well as some things she knew only Ariel would truly listen to.

Before Alana knew it, her shift was almost over. She was proud of her elder sister who was, although still very shaken over her youngest sister's condition, was now comfortable with Ariel alone and could stand watch by herself.

Even though a year apart in age, Alana and Ariel weren't terribly close. But that did not mean that any of the elder girls didn't love their youngest sister.

"I went to a party the other night sis…Met a boy, his name's Jeremy. He's so cute."

Ariel was once again unresponsive.

"We even went out on a date already…however it just wasn't the same…I guess what I'm trying to say is that my heart wasn't in it. It wasn't in it because I didn't have you to actually listen to my ramblings afterwards. The others either don't care or are too busy. I mean even though you laugh it off sometimes too, you still listen…" Alana was close to tears but she held them in. "Please wake up Ariel…Please?" A lone tear fell upon Alana's face, as she quickly wiped it away.

Hearing a quiet knock, Alana looked up to see Andrina's head poke through.

"Your shift's up. Go grab a bite to eat."

"Thanks" Alana said as she bypassed her sister out the doorway.

Andrina quietly swam up to Ariel's side. Taking Ariel's hand in hers, she just stared down at the red-head.

"You know we're all worried about you…even Atina and Adella…I think Father, Aquata, and myself most of all though."

Taking a deep breath and sighing, Andrina continued.

"This is really hard on all of us, we miss and need you Ariel. For as close as we are, I never realized how dull and quiet the palace actually is without you laughing or brightening it up. I think Father is most concerned and troubled by your condition. He'll never outwardly admit it to the six of us, but I think I've gotten him to come close. He needs you Ariel…I think…I think you remind him most of our mother. Mom…" Andrina's voice trailed off in remembrance.

She looked above, somehow knowing her mother was watching over everyone.

"Mom, please make sure Ariel is okay…Please? We need her, we really do need her. I don't know what will happen to Father or us if we lose her. We can't lose her…please Mother. We can't." Andrina's tears fell, with she not bothering to wipe them away as her sister had.

Meanwhile, Ariel had just woken up from another short catnap, when her mother said she needed to talk to her.

"You're going to wake up soon." She told her daughter. "Your body has gotten the rest it needs and it'll soon be time for you to go back to where you belong."

Ariel nodded, even though a part of her wanted to stay with her mother forever.

"Are you sure I'm ready?" She asked.

Athena nodded. She grinned while ruffling Ariel's hair.

"I know you're ready. You can do this, Ariel. I believe in you. Even more than that, your father and sisters do too. They love you so much. They need you."

"I know." Ariel said. "But I'm going to miss you."

"I know you will." Athena assured her as she took her youngest into her arms. "I'm going to miss you too. But I'm never too faraway. Just look in your heart and I'll be there. And remember, I left you with a gift. A gift that can never be taken away from you. A gift that when used correctly can shine light into the darkest of places."

Ariel nodded.

"Music, right?" She asked.

"Yes." Athena replied. "Whenever you sing or listen to music, I'll be there."

"I love you." Ariel said as she let her mother hold her for the last time.

"I love you too, sweetheart. I love you too. That's something that will never change." With that, the two spent a little more time together before Ariel started her long journey of recovery…

It had been another few hours, with King Triton poking his head in and giving Andrina a small break. He too looked for Athena to watch over their youngest in what could probably be considered a frightening time for her.

Andrina sat by the window, Ariel's hand once again in hers. She thought she heard a soft moan, even a slight shift in Ariel's hand.

Still remaining in the position that she was in, Andrina's eyes solely concentrated on Ariel's face. It began to twitch and Andrina's face grew to a hopeful grin.

Finally the tightening pressure on Andrina's hand from Ariel's gave Andrina the confidence that Ariel was indeed going to be just fine.

Soon Ariel's eyes began to flutter open. Blinking, and finally focusing, Ariel stared into Andrina's brown eyes.

"Ariel…" Andrina breathed in relief, not yet wanting to call their father in just yet. Calling in her other sisters, Sebastian, and Flounder would just be too overwhelming.

Ariel cocked her head to the side. Andrina was not sure if Ariel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, or were just trying to grasp her surroundings after a week of darkness.

After a minute of staring, Ariel broke the silence.

"Who are you?" Ariel asked, clear confusion evident in her voice.

Ariel stared at her sister in confusion. She wasn't sure where she was or who was sitting next to her. A part of her felt safe with this person, but another part didn't know why.

"What did you say?" Andrina asked. She wasn't sure she had heard Ariel correctly.

"Who are you?" Ariel repeated. Her voice was full of confusion and fear. "Where am I?"


	5. Chapter 5The Awakening

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT own any of the chars from TLM. They belong to Disney. I do however own Andrina's special name for Ariel.

Enjoy!

A/N: Here it is! The long awaited next chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it!

"I Remember Music"

Chapter 5-The Awakening

Andrina gasped. She couldn't believe her sister didn't know who she was. This wasn't how Andrina had expected Ariel's first minutes awake to be like at all.

Just then, Arainia swam in. She smiled when she saw that Ariel was awake.

"Ariel, I'm glad to see you've woken up. How do you feel, sweetheart?"

Ariel gazed at the second new face with something of fear and apprehension on her face.

Andrina saw her sister's actions and hastened to ease her fears.

"Ariel, it's okay. This is Arainia. She's been taking care of you since Father brought you here."

Ariel nodded. She was trying to take everything in that the person with her was saying, but it was rather hard.

Arainia glanced at Andrina. The young mer-princess looked extremely worried.

"Andrina, are you okay?" Arainia asked.

Andrina shook her head. She glanced at Ariel. Her sister looked like a caged lion fish about to bolt. She had a firm grip on Andrina's right hand out of fear and wanting to be protected.

Ariel sighed inwardly. She knew this person's name now. Her name was Andrina. If only she could remember it, she would be fine. Whoever this Andrina person was, Ariel felt safe with her.

Andrina tore her gaze away from Ariel long enough to stare at Arainia. She gave her a questioning look.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Andrina demanded. Her tone was one of worry and Arainia could sense protection in it as well.

At the word 'sister, Ariel jerked her head around and gazed at Andrina carefully. They both had the same blue eyes, but Andrina's hair was reddish blond, not red like hers. Still, Ariel could see the resembalance and it comforted her to know she was related to this person who made her feel so safe.

Arainia sighed as she tried her best to explain to Andrina what had happened to Ariel.

"Ariel's suffering from traumatic amnesia. I've seen this happen to a lot of patients after experiencing head trauma.:

Andrina nodded. She understood this, but what she really wanted to know was when her little sister would get better.

"Will Ariel get her memory back?" The elder mer-princess asked. Her voice was full of hope, but the young doctor could sense fear in it too.

"Yes she will. It might take a while, but Ariel will get it back in time."

"How can we help her?" Andrina wanted to know.

"Well after you take her home," Arainia started, "just go about your normal routine and that will help her a great deal."

Andrina nodded. She was about to ask Arainia another question when Aquata and Adella swam into the room. It was their turn to watch over Ariel until their father came around dinnertime.

"Hey sis." Aquata greeted Andrina. "How's…" Her voice trailed off when she noticed what was going on.

Adella grinned as well. She swam forward, all intentions of hugging her little sister, but Arainia stopped them just in time.

"Girls, I know you're happy to see Ariel is okay, but you need to give her some space. She just woke up and she's a little disoriented."

Aquata blushed as did Adella. They were just so happy to have their baby sister back, they didn't know what to do.

"Sorry." Aquata said.

"It's quite all right." Arainia assured them. "I'll leave you girls alone, but go easy okay." With that, she left.

Once she was gone, Adella swam forward once again. She was more cautious about it, but she approached Ariel nonetheless.

Seeing two more unfamiliar faces was making Ariel more than a little afraid. She squeezed Andrina's hand harder if that was possible and gave her a desperate look.

Seeing her sister's mood change, Andrina tried her best to defuse the situation before Ariel worked herself into a panic.

"Adella, remember what Arainia said. You need to go slow for now." Then to Ariel she said, "Ariel, it's okay, sweetie. That's just Adella. She's just happy that you're okay."

Ariel nodded. She then posed a question to her sister.

"Is she our sister too?"

Andrina resisted the urge to say something sarcastic and stuck with the truth.

"Yes." She replied. "And so is Aquata." She pointed to her formentioned sister who was floating next to Ariel's bed on her left.

Ariel nodded.

"They won't hurt you." Andrina assured her frightened sibling. "I promise."

Adella spoke up just then.

"Wait a minute. Hold the conk-shell here. What's wrong with her? I mean I know she hit her head, but why doesn't she remember us?"

Aquata rolled her eyes, despite the situation.

"What did Arainia say?" Aquata asked Andrina. She kept her voice soft so she wouldn't scare Ariel. IT was breaking Aquata's heart to see her baby sister so scared and hurting, but she knew she would be okay in time.

Andrina sighed. She explained to Aquata and Adella everything that Arainia told her, along with Ariel's prognosis.

"Somebody needs to tell Father." Aquata concluded once Andrina was done explaining.

"Why don't you do it?" Adella suggested. "You're the eldest."

Aquata glared at her, but left the room a few minutes later. She told Ariel she loved her before leaving and was gone seconds later.

Silence fell over the threesome after Aquata was gone.

Adella broke it with a question she wasn't sure Ariel would answer.

"Ariel, are you hungry?"

Ariel shook her head. She wasn't feeling very hungry at the moment.

"Not really." She replied, truthfully.

Andrina patted Ariel's shoulder.

"It's okay. You don't have to eat just yet."

Ariel sighed with relief.

Just then, Arainia returned. She had a cup of something in her hand. She handed it to Andrina and pointed to Ariel.

"As soon as you can get her to drink this, I'll take the seaIV out and she can go home."

Andrina nodded. She wasn't sure how cooperative Ariel was going to be at the moment, but she would give it a try.

Andrina held the cup out to her little sister. She wasn't sure if Ariel was strong enough to hold it on her own just yet.

"Come on, honey." She said, hoping the term of endearment would help Ariel feel at ease. "As soon as you drink this, we can take you home."

Adella stayed silent. She knew Andrina had to be the one to get Ariel to drink it.

Ariel gazed at the cup wearily. She wasn't very hungry, but she was actually feeling kind of thirsty.

"You don't have to drink it all." Andrina assured her.

Ariel nodded.

Taking a deep breath, the young mermaid leaned forward, letting the brim of the cup touch her lips. She took a few sips before pulling back and gazing at Andrina hopefully. Her look spoke volumes. Andrina could read her little sister like a book.

Andrina smiled approvingly at her sister.

"Good job. You don't have to drink anymore." She assured her.

Ariel sighed with relief.

Arainia popped her head in just then.

"Did you get her to drink it?" She asked.

Andrina nodded.

"Yup. She almost drank half of it."

Arainia smiled. She was happy to hear that.

"All right. Let's get that seaIV out, shall we?" She said this while facing Ariel.

Ariel nodded. She winced as the tape came off, but Andrina allowed her to squeeze her hand, which helped a little.

Adella watched the interaction with amazement, mixed with some jealousy. Was Aquata right? Was Andrina going to be the one who helped Ariel regain her memory?

Once the seaIV was removed, Arainia told the sisters they could wait for their father in the waiting room.

Andrina nodded. She took Ariel's hand and helped her off the bed. She went slowly and made sure Ariel could keep up with her. She was aware that her sister still felt weak from being asleep for so long.

Upon getting to the waiting room, Andrina allowed Ariel to rest her head against her shoulder. She smiled inwardly when Ariel chose to lay her head in her lap. That was her favorite spot whenever she was extremely tired or not feeling good. It gave Andrina hope that Ariel felt safe enough to allow her to cuddle her.

By the time Triton arrived, Ariel was asleep and Andrina didn't want to wake her. Adella was still awake, but this was no surprise. She had been reading the newest edition of Teen Fish.

King Triton smiled slightly when he saw the position Ariel was in. She was curled in Andrina's lap, her head resting on Andrina's chest. Her fin was relaxed and curled underneath of her. This was a true sign she was comfortable.

"She fell asleep." Triton observed quietly. He didn't want to wake Ariel up.

Andrina nodded.

"Uh-huh. She's had a long few days. I'll carry her." She offered. With that, she picked Ariel up and began swimming back to the palace…


	6. Chapter 6Nightmares and Lullabies

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT own any of the chars from TLM. They belong to Disney. I do however own Andrina's special name for Ariel.

Enjoy!

A/N: Since you guys waited so long for the last chapter,I decided to give everyone a treat! I hope everyone likes it!

"I Remember Music"

Chapter 6-Nightmares and Lullabies

When they arrived home, Triton instructed Andrina to put Ariel down on the couch in the living room.

Andrina obeyed. The moment she did, Ariel woke up. She sat up quickly, making her feel nauseous and dizzy. She was in another strange place and she didn't like it.

She had fallen asleep feeling safe, but now she wasn't sure where she was.

Andrina saw the fear in her sister's blue eyes and hastened to assure her.

"Ariel, it's okay, sweetheart. You're safe. You're home now. Everything's gonna be okay. I'm right here. Would you like me to stay with you?"

Ariel nodded.

Andrina grinned and went forward. She sat down next to her sister. She put a hand on Ariel's shoulder before putting a hand through her long red hair.

As she wrapped a protective arm around her younger sister, Ariel wasted no time in assuming her earlier position. She was still feeling tired and all she wanted to do right now was sleep.

Andrina gave her father a worried look, but Triton shook his head.

"It's okay." He assured his second eldest. "Our Ariel will be fine. She needs rest and you're helping her get it."

Just then, the rest of the girl's came in. Aquata grinned when she saw Ariel was home. She swam forward and was about to put a hand on her shoulder, when Andrina stopped her.

"She just fell back to sleep." Andrina explained. "She woke up scared because she didn't know where she was. It's just going to take time."

Aquata nodded. She knew this already.

"I know." She said, trying to keep her voice low. "But Ariel needs to get used to all of us again. She can't do that if you hog her."

Andrina gave her eldest sister an indignant look.

"I am not "hogging" her." She retorted. "I'm trying to help her feel better."

Aquata gave her sister a look, but decided to leave it alone for now.

Arista and Adella on the other hand were engaged in a full out war of words nearby.

"Jeremy and I are NOT going on a double date with you and Kelton!"

Arista smirked knowingly.

"Yes you are. He told me a few days ago. You can't back out now."

Before Adella could respond, Triton spoke up.

"Girls…Ariel doesn't' need you fighting about trivial things. Besides, I need to talk to all of you."

Silence fell immediately following Triton's words.

Once he was sure he had his daughters' full attention, he continued to speak.

"Now as you all know, Ariel has lost her memory for the time being. We don't know when she'll get it back, but Arainia assured me that she will eventually regain it. But in order for that to happen, she needs your help. I need you to be extra patient with her and try to help as best you can." He narrowed his eyes at Arista as he said the last few words.

"We'll do everything we can to help." Attina assured her father.

The other princesses murmured similar words of consent.

"I'm glad. I know you all love Ariel very much despite the factt that not all of you get along sometimes."

Again the princesses nodded.

"Now I've decided that until Ariel gets her memory back or at least until she is more familiar with the palace, I want her to be with one of you at all times. Also, I want one of you to stay with her each night until she regains her memory, starting tonight. Now, I need to know which one of you is going to stay with her tonight. Whoever it is needs to be…" But the rest of Triton's sentence was drowned out by six voices starting to argue.

"I'll do it." Aquata volunteered.

Attina glared at her.

"Why should you always get first watch? You're not the only one whose responsible, you know?"

Aquata gave her sister a Look.

"I know that. But I'm the eldest and Ariel will more likely trust me before she trusts you."

Attina glared at Aquata. But before she could react, Alana put her two seashells in.

"Who took her to Eel-ect-tric-city and saved her when a storm hit? Me! So don't tell me I'm not responsible enough to help her now."

"I didn't say anything like that!" Aquata defended herself. "All I meant was-"

"Don't even try to take it back now!" Alana shot back.

Just then, Ariel stirred in Andrina's arms. Her blue eyes fluttered open and Andrina felt her tense up as the voices grew louder.

"Shh," Andrina said. "It's okay, El." She asured her while using her own special name for her. "You're okay. They'll stop soon."

Ariel nodded. SHe didn't know why, but when Andrina had called her 'El, it made her feel safe and loved.

Ariel knew her name by now, so she guessed 'El was Andrina's nickname for her. She couldn't remember if she had liked it before, but she knew she did now.

"It's okay." Andrina repeated gently.

Just as Andrina said that, Arista spoke up, shocking everybody.

"I'll do it!" She volunteered, her words affectively making everyone stop mid argument. Her sisters and Sebastian turned to her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"You'll do it?" They all asked in perfect unison.

Sebastian shook his head.

"I tought it was Ariel dat hit her head." He said.

Aquata swam over to Arista and put a hand to her forehead.

"Nope." She concluded. "You're not warm."

Arista glared at her.

"Is it so strange that I want to help our sister get better? Besides, I wanted to stop you guys from arguing like a bunch of spoiled brats!"

"We were not arguing like-" Attina retorted, but she was interrupted by Triton's voice.

"Okay. That's enough. Aquata will take the first night, Andrina will have the second night. After that, each of you may have a turn."

Arista nodded. She took her father at his word. She really needed to get some things done. She did want to help Ariel, but she needed to get some stuff done as well.

After Triton was gone, Aquata approached her sister cautiously. Ariel was still tense in Andrina's arms. She had a feeling she could trust Aquata, but she felt safer with Andrina.

Ariel stared at Aquata's outstretched hand and then back to Andrina. She wasn't sure what to do.

Aquata gave her youngest sister a reassuring look.

"Ariel, it's okay. I won't hurt you. I love you. We all love you. We just want you to get better. And we're gonna help you get there." She assured her. "Now, come on. It's time to get you ready for dinner. Are you hungry?"

Ariel shook her head. She was content where she was and she really didn't' feel like moving. A part of her believed Aquata's words, but another part was still really afraid.

Doing the only thing she could think of, Ariel turned her attention to Andrina. She gave her a questioning look before glancing at Aquata once again.

"It's okay." Andrina assured her. "Aquata's really nice. You can trust her. Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep? Will that make you feel better?"

Ariel nodded.

"Please?" She asked, hopefully.

"Sure thing, El. Come on." With that, Andrina led the way to Ariel's bedroom.

Before they got there, Aquata went to make sure it was okay with their father. He hadn't exactly said where Ariel was to sleep until she got her memory back.

King Triton told Aquata it was fine and sent her back to be with her youngest sister.

Once Aquata returned, she helped Andrina get Ariel settled in her room.

Andrina tried to help Ariel remember certain things by showing her some of her favorite trinkets and books that she liked to read.

Ariel showed a little interest, but she was really tired. She just wanted to sleep.

"Do you want me to read to you?" Andrina asked. She knew Ariel wasn't a kid anymore, but she also knew her sister needed all the help she could get if she was ever going to remember anything.

Ariel nodded.

"Okay." With that, Andrina made sure Ariel was comfortable before starting the story. It was one of Ariel's favorite books. The book was called "The Mystery of Coral Heights."

Andrina didn't get two chapters in before Ariel was sound asleep. She had fallen asleep in Andrina's lap once again.

Once she was sure her sister was out, Andrina laid her down and tucked her in. She gave her a kiss and told her she loved her before leaving the room.

"Take care of her." She said, directing her statement at Aquata.

"I will." Aquata promised. SHE could tell Andrina was really worried about their younger sister. She could also tell Andrina was having a hard time leaving her.

After Aquata and Andrina said good night to each other, Andrina left. She had to get some rest herself. She knew she needed it for the days ahead. They all did.

Later that night, Ariel awoke with a start. She was shaking and sweat was forming on her brow. She gazed around, trying to figure out where she was. Nothing looked familiar, which only frightened her further.

Aquata woke up shortly after. When she saw the state Ariel was in, she was at her side in seconds.

"Ariel? Ariel, it's okay, sweetheart. You're okay. Aquata's here. I'm right here, sis. You're safe. Everything's okay. Did you have a bad dream?"

Ariel shook her head. She wasn't sure what had woken her. All she knew was how scared she felt.

"Do you wanna have a cuddle? Maybe it'll help you get back to sleep." Aquata suggested.

Ariel shook her head, which made Aquata's heart sink for a minute. She let Andrina hold her. Why wouldn't she let Aquata do it?

Aquata then reminded herself that it was just going to take time. She was about to get Ariel some water to drink, when an idea came to her.

"Come on," she gently coaxed. "Lay down for me. It's okay. I promise."

After a few minutes of hesitation, Ariel obeyed. She made it clear that she didn't want Aquata to cuddle her and Aquata respected her little sister's wishes.

After a minute or so, Aquata reached her hand out and put it through Ariel's hair once. Getting no resistance from her younger sister, she continued the soothing technique for the next ten minutes. She then started to sing. She prayed it would help Ariel fall back to sleep.

As Aquata continued singing their mother's lullaby, she felt Ariel's body relax slightly. She was happy the song was helping her in some way.

It wasn't long before Ariel's steady breathing could be heard once again.

Smiling down at her baby sister, Aquata gave her a soft kiss on her cheek before ruffling her hair one last time.

"Sweet dreams, Ariel. I love you. I promise, I'm going to do everything I can to help you come back to us." With that, Aquata lay down herself. She just prayed and hoped Ariel would be okay soon. Little did Aquata know what the next few days would bring as far as trouble was concerned…


	7. Chapter 7A Little Piece of the Past

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the chars from TLM. They belong to Disney. I do however own Andrina's special name for Ariel.

Enjoy!

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it!

"I Remember Music"

Chapter 7-A Little Piece of the Past

Aquata's singing did the trick. Ariel had a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

It wasn't until around six-thirty that another nightmare invaded her mind.

She saw herself being thrown backwards. She hit the base of a coral reef before everything went black.

Struggling to regain some sense of what was going on, the young mermaid started to thrash.

Unbeknownst to her, Sebastian chose that moment to come and check on her.

He cared about the girl greatly and wanted her to be all right.

As Sebastian got closer, Ariel twisted to her left and ended up knocking Sebastian off the bed.

He huffed as he tried to regain his balance.

"Dat's a fine way to say good mornign to someone who just came to see if you were all right."

"Huh? " Ariel said as she opened her eyes. She glanced around before her cobalt eyes landed on Sebastian.

She then felt dizzy as an image swam before her mind's eye.

Closing her eyes, she was hit with an image of Sebastian lecturing her about something. As quickly as the image had come, it faded to reveal another one. This one showed Sebastian and herself in a place that looked vaguely familiar.

As her mind cleared, she opened her eyes to find Sebastian still there.

She frowned.

"Sorry, Sebastian." She said.

"Well, it's all right. I know you didn't…" His voice trailed off as he realized what was happening. "Ariel, you got your…" He started to say something, but stopped as he saw Ariel glance around the room with the same confusion she had displayed the night before.

"Maybe not." He said. "But if you don't have your memory back, how did you know who I am?"

"I don't know." Ariel said softly. "It..it just came to me. It felt like a distant memory." She then added as an after thought. "Where did Aquata go?"

Sebastian shrugged.

"I don't know. Come on. WE better get downstairs. Your fada's waiting."

"Okay." With that, Ariel followed Sebastian to the dining room.

Once there, she took a seat in between Andrina and Arista.

Sebastian tried to warn her against this, but it was too late.

He could only take his place beside the King and pray that breakfast went by without a hitch.

Triton gave Ariel a fond smile.

"Ariel, are you feeling better this morning?" He asked. He wasn't expecting a miracle over night, but he was hoping she would at least talk to him.

Ariel shrugged.

"A little. " She admitted. "My head doesn't hurt as much."

"That's good. " Triton replied. He then turned to his six remaining daughters.

"All of you can go about your daily routine as usual. But I want you to include Ariel as much as possible."

"Yes Father." They chorused in unison.

Andrina threw Arista a glare. Andrina had been one of the ones who hadn't rolled their eyes at their father's pronouncement.

"I have a date tonight. " Arista announced. "I'm not baby-sitting."

"I never asked you to-" Ariel started, but was cut off by Andrina's hand on her shoulder.

"El, just let it go." She advised.

Ariel nodded.

"Thank you, Andrina." Triton said. He gave Arista a Look. "I never said you couldn't go on your date." He told her. "But it would be nice if you spent some time with your sister before hand."

"Yes Father." Arista said.

Sebastian whispered something in the kings' ear and he nodded.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." He said.

Sebastian smiled. He thought so too.

After breakfast was over, Andrina went with Ariel to help her get ready for the day.

Once that was done, they hung out in the library until Sebastian called them for lunch.

"Ariel, after lunch is over," He said, turning his attention to Ariel. "You will come with me. Dere's something I need to show you."

"Okay." Ariel said. She didn't' know why, but she trusted Sebastian even in her confused state.

After they had been swimming for a few minutes, Ariel posed a question to her long time friend.

"Sebastian, where are you taking me?" She asked.

"You'll see in a minute." He told her.

They stopped at a room often used for rehearsals.

Ariel crept cautiously forward and followed Sebastian inside.

"I didn't tink you were up for a music lesson with everyone here, so I tought you would do better if it was just us."

"Okay." Ariel said. "What song do you want me to sing."

Sebastian smiled at her knowingly.

"You pick it." He told her. "It's up to you. Anyting your heart desires."

Ariel nodded.

Her eyes wandered around the room as though searching for something.

When she spotted the piano in the corner of the room, she swam towards it.

Sitting down upon the coral bench, she closed her eyes and let her fingers do the rest.

As she began to play the familiar melody, she let her melodic voice accompany it.

She wasn't sure how she remembered the song. All she knew was how comfortable she felt singing it.

"I remember her

And how we were

I remember wanting

what the evening

Would be bringing

I remember singing

Under the bright blee

Endless sky

Waves try to measure

The days

That we treasure

And I remember music

And I remember love."

Once she was done, Sebastian grinned from ear to ear.

"Dat was beautiful, child. Your fada will be very pleased."

"What does Daddy have to do with this?" She asked.

"Never you mind, girl." He said.

He swam from the room with Ariel following close behind him.

"Where are you going?" Ariel asked.

"To see your Fada." He replied.

"Can I come? " Ariel asked.

"Why don't you go and see what your sisters are up to?" He suggested.

Ariel frowned.

"I don't think they want me around. " She confided in her friend.

"Don't' be silly. Of course dey want you around."

"Arista doesn't."

"Well, Arista's…don't let her get to you girl." He comforted.

Just then, Aquata came out of the dining room. She grinned upon seeing Ariel.

"Hey, Ariel." She greeted. "I was just about to go get something in the market place. Wanna come?"

Ariel didn't know what it was, but the sound of going somewhere different struck something in her.

Her heart started to race with not nervousness but excitement.

"Sure!" She replied.

As Sebastian watched them swim off, he smiled to himself.

"Ah, yes. We'll get our Aerial back soon enough." With that, he went to meet the King.

Arriving at the throne room door, Sebastian knocked.

"Come in." The King said.

Sebastian did so. He smiled up at him as he swam in front of his throne.

"Ah, You're Majesty, I have great news. It seems I have found de key to getting our Ariel back."  
"And that would be?" He prompted.

"Music, sire. Music." He said. "Ah, you should have heard her. She sang so beautifully. It was like noting ever happened."

The King nodded. His brows knitted together in thought for a minute.

"Where's Ariel now?" He asked.

"She went with Aquata to de market." He replied.

"Fine, fine. When she gets back, have Aquata bring her to me. I want to talk with her."

"Yes, You're Majesty. Right away." With that, Sebastian left.

Meanwhile, Aquata and Ariel were just heading back from the market.

The trip had been exciting as well as a little tiring for the young mermaid. But she enjoyed it all the same.

As they entered the palace, They were stopped by Sebastian.

"Ah, dere you are. Your Fada wants to see Ariel immediately."

He then got a good look at her and frowned.

"Are you all right, girl?"

"Yeah." She replied. "Sebastian, I'm fine." She yawned just then. "I'm just a little tired."

"Den you should rest." He said. "I'm sure your fada will undastand. He can come see you later." With that, Sebastian left.

Aquata lead Ariel back to her room. She asked her if she wanted her to stay and Ariel shook her head.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure. I'm just gonna take a little nap. I'll be fine. Don't worry so much."

Aquata giggled as she ruffled Ariel's hair.

"When will you learn? As the eldest, it's my job."

Ariel smiled despite herself.

"I don't know if you want to hear it," Aquata began. "But I love you."

Ariel nodded as she lay down and closed her eyes. She wanted to return the sentiment, but she couldn't, at least not yet.

Aquata left the room in order to let Ariel get some rest.

On her way down to the kitchen to get herself a small snack, she ran into Andrina.

"I need you to watch Ariel for a little bit. " She told her. "I left her sleeping in her room."

"You left her? " Andrina asked incredulously.

"She told me to." Aquata replied defensively.

"Did you two have a fight?"  
"No! We went to the market and she was tired from the trip. So she went to take a nap. I asked her if she wanted me to stay and she said no."

"It's not up to her." Andrina said exasperatedly. "At least not right now." With that, she swam off in a huff towards her little sister's room.

"Don't you dare wake her up." Aquata called after her.

Andrina sighed as she pushed open her little sister's bedroom door.

Ariel was sleeping soundly for the moment. Her right arm was dangling over the side of the bed and her breathing was even and slow.

Andrina smiled at the sight.

"Oh Ariel," she whispered as she went to adjust the covers around her. "What are we gonna do with you?" With that, she sat down near her bed and watched her little sister sleep.

Ariel awoke with a start a few hours later. She glanced around the room and relaxed when her eyes landed on Andrina.

"It's okay. " Andrina said. "I didn't mean to scare you. I came to check on you after Aquata told me she had left you alone."

"I told her to." Ariel confirmed.

"Ariel, you heard what father said."

"I know. But I need some time alone too so I can sort some things out. It's not that I'm not grateful to you guys. It's just…" Her voice trailed off as a frustrated sigh escaped her lips. "Oh, I don't know. I just wanna remember."

"I know, El." Andrina soothed. "I know. And you will. But you need help to do it. You can't do it alone."

"I know. So did Arista go on her date yet?"

Andrina was taken aback for a minute at the fact that Ariel had remembered that.

"What?" Ariel asked.

"Nothing. " Andrina said. "And to answer your question, yes."

Ariel sighed.

"She probably left to get out of helping me." She said.

"Ariel..." Andrina started, but her younger sister cut her off.

"Andrina, it's okay. You don't have to try and protect me from her. I've known it ever since I came home from the hospital. I just got the feeling that I'm not her favorite person."

"Ariel, she loves you." Andrina tried to convince her. "Just like we all do. She really does. She just…has a strange way of showing it. Do you know she fought with Adella to be the first one to hold you when you were born?"

"She did?" Ariel asked. She had moved closer to Andrina unconsciously.

Andrina nodded.

"The funny thing was, when she got her wish, you weren't too happy about it. You started crying and looking towards me."

"I wish I could remember stuff like that." She said softly.

"You will." Andrina promised her. "In time, you will."

Later that night, Adella had swapped her turn with Andrina due to a test at school. It was a hard one and she needed to get at least a B on it as well as the next one coming up in order to save her average.

She hated history with a passion.

As she flipped open the book, she sighed. She wished Ariel was better because then she would have her to help her.

Just then, Andrina knocked on her door.

"Father says you need to take your turn." She told her. 'I would gladly do it, but I have the night shift tonight."

"I thought Arista does?" Adella asked.

"She does." Andrina confirmed. "But Ariel's a little apprehensive about having her there. So I told her I'd stay until she fell asleep."

"All right. I can fail history later."

"Why don't you study while you're with her? Kill two lionfish with one stone."

Adella thought for a moment before gathering up her books and leaving the room.

Arriving in Ariel's room, she found her sister reading a book while laying down.

"Hey sis." She said. "I hope you don't mind me having to read while I'm here. I have a big test in history tomorrow."  
Ariel shook her head.

"It's okay."

Adella had been reading for what felt like hours, but was really only twenty minutes, when she became stumped.

"Okay." She said to herself, not realizing Ariel was paying attention. "The greatest hero to almost conquered Valhalla…"

"Apollo." Ariel said.

"What?" Adella asked in surprise.

"Apollo was the greatest hero that almost conquered Valhalla."

Adella stared at her sister in shock for a minute before grinning.

"Maybe you'll be able to help me scrape a B after all."

"If you wanted my help, why didn't you just ask? I don't mind." Then under her breath she added, 'It's not like I'm doing anything else."

"I didn't want to tire you out." She explained.

"Helping you with a few history questions isn't going to tire me out. I promise. Now listening to Sebastian drone on about…"

"Ariel?" Adella said quickly.

"What?"

Adella motioned to the door.

Ariel blushed.

"Oh, hi, Sebastian. What's up?"

"Dat's what I like to know. Go on, girl. I can't wait to hear dis one."

Ariel shook her head.

"What I meant was…" Her voice trailed off as she suddenly shut her eyes and sucked in her breath.

"Ariel!" Sebastian said in alarm. "What's wrong, child?"

"It hurts…" Ariel said in between labored breathing as she buried her head in her hands. "it really hurts!"

"Adella, get your Fada!" Sebastian ordered. "I'll stay with Ariel and try and keep her calm."

Adella left without a second thought. She was scared for her sister and wanted her to be okay. The only question was, what was going on?


	8. Chapter 8Sisterly Bonds

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the chars from TLM. They belong to Disney. I do however own Andrina's special name for Ariel.

Enjoy!

A/N: Here's the next chapter! What can I say? I got inspired! The next chapter will be coming really soon!

"I Remember Music"

Chapter 8- Sisterly Bonds

Ariel wasn't sure what was happening. All she knew was she was in a great deal of pain and she wanted it to stop.

"Hang in dere, girl." Sebastian coached. He hadn't left her side this whole time.

Even though Ariel couldn't express her gratitude in words due to the amount of pain she was in, she appreciated what Sebastian was doing for her all the same.

"It hurts!" Ariel cried once again.

"Adella went to get your fada." Sebastian assured her. "You're gonna be all right, child. I'm not going anywhere."

She wasn't even aware when Adella left her to get their father and Andrina took her place.

The first indication that her best friend had joined her was when she heard her call her 'El.

Ariel tried to listen to Andrina's encouraging words and plea for her to hang on, but it was easier said than done.

She was getting hit with images of the past at a rapid pace. She tried to relay this to Andrina, but her older sister kept telling her to stay quiet and relax.

'Easy for you to say." Ariel thought.

When Triton arrived, he took charge as usual.

He asked Sebastian what had happened and the crab explained as best he could.

"Does she need to go back to the hospital?" Came Aquata's anxious tone.

"I don't know yet." The King replied. "We just have to wait and see." With that, he knelt beside Ariel's bed and tried to examine her for himself.

Ariel had a death grip on Andrina's right hand with no plans of letting go any time soon.

"Ariel?" Triton said gently. "What is it?"

Ariel heard her father's voice as though it was emanating from a tunnel.

She tried hard to force her mind back to the present, but so far it wasn't' working.

She whimpered in pain, causing her family to become even more worried.

"Father, may I try something?" Aquata asked.

Triton gazed up at her and nodded.

"Be careful." He cautioned.

"I will." With that, Aquata swam forward and pulled Ariel into her arms.

Ariel felt her grip on Andrina's hand loosen slightly. She tried to maintain a tight grip, but it was no use.

This only served to agitate her more.

Being careful not to hurt her, Aquata pulled her close. She stayed perfectly still not wanting to cause Ariel anymore pain.

As Ariel started to struggle, Aquata tried to calm her down.

"Ariel, it's okay." She assured her. "You're okay. Aquata has you. You're okay."

Ariel heard another familiar voice. She tried her best to connect with it, but it wasn't happening.

As she started to struggle once again, Triton stepped in.

"Let her go." He said gently, but firmly.

Aquata did so. She wasn't one to disobey her father.

The minute Ariel was free; she reached her hand out for Andrina's.

Following her heart as her mother often advised, Andrina reached out and instead of taking Ariel's hand, she pulled her close to her.

Triton was about to insist that Andrina let Ariel go, when he realized something was different.

While Ariel was still tense, she wasn't struggling nearly as much.

"Try to see if you can bring her back to us." Triton instructed.

Andrina nodded.

"I'll try my best." She said.

"You can do it." Aquata encouraged. "If anyone can bring her back, it's you."

Andrina sighed. She wished she had as much confidence in her abilities as her sisters had in her.

"Ariel, it's okay." She said. "You're safe. Andrina's got you now. You're okay. I won't let anything happen to you. It's okay, El. It's okay. Come on, El. Come back to us. Come back to me. You're safe…."

As Ariel heard Andrina speaking to her, her mind started to clear and she was able to slow her breathing down.

"That's it." Andrina coaxed. "Thatta girl. Come back to me, El. You're doing great."

As Ariel opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Andrina gazing down at her with love and worry.

She felt her sister's arms around her, but she didn't feel the urge to struggle like she had when Aquata had held her.

"Andrina?" She asked as her vision became clear again.

"It's me, El." Andrina assured her. She felt it was important for her to remind Ariel who was holding her and to use her special name for her as often as possible.

She wanted to do everything she could to keep Ariel in the present with them.

"Tank goodness!" Sebastian said as he breathed a sigh of relief. "You gave us quite a scare, girl!"

"I'm sorry." Ariel apologized. She gazed around at her worried family as a frown of guilt crossed her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Triton assured his youngest. "We're just glad you're all right. What happened, Ariel?"

Ariel sighed as she tried to remember herself.

As she went to close her eyes, Andrina pulled her closer to help her feel safe.

"Andrina, I'm okay now." Ariel told her.

"I'm glad." Andrina replied.

Ariel opened her eyes a minute later before gazing up at her father.

"I'm not sure. All I remember is helping Adella with her schoolwork and then feeling a blinding pain in my head. Then my mind started flashing with all these things.

Triton guessed it was the past, but he didn't want to bring it up just yet.

"How do you feel now?" He asked in concern.

"Tired." Ariel said truthfully. "A little dizzy, but mostly tired."

"Does your head hurt anymore?" He asked.

"A little." Ariel replied.

"All right. I'm going to have Andrina stay with you tonight. If anything else happens, I'm gonna take you to be checked tomorrow."

Ariel nodded. She went to close her eyes, but then she remembered something.

She glanced towards Aquata and felt her stomach clench with guilt.

"Aquata, I'm sorry." She softly apologized. "I didn't mean to-"But Aquata cut her off.

"Ariel, you don't have to be sorry for anything." She told her sincerely. "It wasn't your fault. I know it's going to take you time before you can trust everyone again. I don't blame you for that. I love you. I just want you to get better."

"I know. But I should have known it was you holding me. I've always felt safe with you before. Even though Andrina and I are closer…" Her voice trailed off as a few tears coursed down her cheeks. "I've always known when you were holding me before. No matter if I was awake or asleep. I'm really sorry. I should have known it was you holding me."

"Ariel…" Aquata said gently. "Is it okay if I hold you now?"

Aquata held her breath. It felt strange asking one of her sisters for their permission to hold them. She had never had to do that before.

Ariel nodded.

Aquata reached out cautiously and took Ariel into her arms.

Andrina put a hand on Ariel's shoulder to let her know she was still there.

"I'm still here, El." She assured her.

"I know." Ariel replied. She turned her full attention to Aquata.

"I want you to listen to me really carefully." Aquata started.

Ariel nodded.

Once she was sure she had Ariel's full attention, Aquata continued speaking.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything." Aquata told her. "I love you and there is nothing you could do to make me stop loving you. It wasn't your fault you lost your memory. And you're not responsible for how long it takes you to regain it. I don't blame you for anything. I need you to know that. I have never, nor will I ever be disappointed in you. In fact, I'm really proud of you."

"For what?" Ariel asked as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"You saved Sebastian's life. When Father told us the full story, I was worried for you, but I was also very proud of you. I love you, Ariel. If you never remember anything else, remember that I love you and I have never and will never be disappointed in you."

"I'll try." Ariel said as Aquata hugged her close. "I wish I could say I love you too. I mean I Know I do but…"

"You'll say it again in time." Aquata assured her. With that, she let her youngest sister go and left the room.

Once Ariel was free, she laid back down and Andrina wrapped a protective arm around her.

Triton bid his daughters good night before leaving for his chambers for the night.

He knew Ariel needed rest and he was going to see that she got it.

Once everyone was gone, Andrina put a gentle hand through her little sister's hair.

"I love you, Ariel." She said just before Ariel drifted off to sleep.

"Love you too." Ariel mumbled as her eyes closed once again.

Andrina smiled down at her little sister as she watched her sleep. She knew deep down in her heart that Ariel was going to be all right. It would take time, but Ariel was going to be fine…

It wasn't until later that night when trouble struck.

Ariel was sleeping when her mind was once again assaulted by images of the past.

She started thrashing as she tried to clear it. She was trapped and she wanted out.

Andrina awoke as she heard Ariel cry out in her sleep.

She didn't touch Ariel at first. She tried to get her attention by calling her name.

"Ariel! Ariel, come on, sweetie. It's just a bad dream, sweetheart. You need to wake up now. Come on, El. It's okay."

Ariel heard the voice and tried to connect with it, but just like before, it didn't work.

Ariel sat up a minute or so later. She was trembling from fear and tears were streaming down her face.

"Ariel, it's okay." Andrina assured her. "You're okay. Andrina's right here. I'm right here, El. You're okay."

Although Ariel was fully awake, she was still trying to pull her mind back to the present.

She was also starting to feel sick from the effort and the pain it was causing her.

As she struggled with herself, she heard Andrina's voice getting closer and closer as she fought to connect with it.

Finally, she could see Andrina sitting in front of her. She got one glimpse of her before the pain took over and she had to shut her eyes.

"That's it, El." Andrina encouraged. "You're okay. Andrina's right here. I'm going to come closer to you. Is that okay?"

"An-Andrina?" Ariel half asked, half sobbed.

"Yes, Ariel. It's me. You're okay, El. I'm right here."

"It hurts!" Ariel whimpered as she felt Andrina's arms encircle her in a hug of comfort. "It hurts!"

"What does?" Andrina asked urgently as she hugged her close before pulling away a little. "You have to tell me. I want to help you, but I can't if I don't know."

"My head!" Ariel whimpered. "I feel…my stomach…sick…" Her voice trailed off as more pain came.

"Okay, El. All right. I'll be right back. I need to get Father to help you. I won't be gone for long. I promise." With that, she gently laid Ariel down and kissed her cheek.

Putting a hand through her hair once, she turned to leave.

Andrina swam as fast as she could towards her father's chambers.

When she reached the door, she pushed it open and swam inside.

She was surprised to find the room empty.

She then remembered that her father checked on the guards at this time of night and wouldn't be back in for some time.

Realizing she had no choice, she went to get Aquata.

Getting to her eldest sister's room, she went inside and shook her awake.

"Andrina?" Aquata asked once she was awake. "What is it?"

"It's Ariel." Andrina quickly explained. "She had another nightmare and she woke up crying and shaking. She told me her head hurts and she feels sick. I can't find Father, so I came to…" Her voice trailed off as Aquata got up and lead the way back to Ariel's room.

When they returned, they found Ariel whimpering in pain.

Aquata approached her cautiously, despite the situation.

"Ariel?" She said softly. "Andrina told me you weren't feeling good. Is it okay if I try and help you?"

Ariel opened her eyes and locked them with Aquata's brown ones.

"Please make it stop!" She begged through tears.

That was a good enough answer for Aquata.

She swam closer and sat next to Ariel on her bed.

She made sure she told her what she was doing before she touched her, but she tried to be quick about it all the same.

"Andrina, could you get me a bucket from the bathroom closet and some cold water in a cup?"

Andrina left to get the supplies Aquata requested.

"You're gonna be okay." Aquata assured her youngest sister. "I'm gonna help you."

"Aquata, I'm sorry." Ariel apologized. She felt she owed her one after waking her up.

"Ariel, do you remember what I told you before?" Aquata prompted her gently. "What did I tell you a few hours ago?"

Ariel tried to rack her brain for the answer. It hurt to think, but she would try for Aquata.

"Don't have to be sorry…for anything." She said in between painful breaths.

"That's right. Good girl. Do you remember what else I told you?"

"Not disa..Disappointed. Never disappointed." Ariel recalled as she swallowed hard.

"Exactly." Aquata said just as Andrina returned. "Just keep telling yourself that."

No sooner had Andrina handed the bucket to Aquata, Ariel swallowed hard before her stomach lurched.

Aquata knew it was killing her, but she had to touch her in order to help.

Making a split second decision, Aquata helped Ariel to sit up while Andrina placed the bucket in front of her.

Aquata's heart was breaking for Ariel as was Andrina's. They hated seeing their little sister like this.

Ariel let out another sob as her stomach lurched yet again.

"Shh, it's okay, Ariel. It's all right." Aquata soothed as she pushed her sister's long hair out of her face. "You'll feel better soon."

Ariel merely whimpered as she heaved again. She just wanted the pain and dizziness to stop.

Both elder sisters tried to keep the youngest calm as the minutes passed.

After it was over, Ariel collapsed in Aquata's arms from pain and exhaustion.

She wasn't even aware she had done it. All she knew was how tired she was and how safe she felt with her eldest sister for the first time since the accident.

"Shh, shh. That's it." Aquata soothed while holding Ariel close. "You're okay. Just rest for now. Aquata has you. You're safe with Aquata. You're very safe with me. It's okay."

Ariel heard her eldest sister's voice and tried to obey her.

Just as she fell asleep, she felt the sudden need to know where Andrina was.

"Andrina?" She asked sleepily.

"I'm here, El. I'm right here. You're okay." Andrina assured her. "Aquata and I are both here. Try and sleep now." She mouthed the words "Mom's lullaby" and Aquata got the gist.

She started singing and wasn't surprised when she felt Ariel start to relax almost instantly.

"She's gonna be okay." Aquata tried to assure Andrina. "You'll see. We'll have our Ariel back in no time. Before you know it, Arista will be chasing her around the palace, threatening to kill her again."

Andrina managed a small giggle through the few tears that had escaped her eyes.

"I know. But it's just so hard to wait." She admitted.

"I know it is." Aquata agreed. "I know. " With that, she pulled Ariel closer and resumed the lullaby.

"She's gonna have to go back to the hospital again, isn't she?" Andrina asked worriedly.

"Maybe for a check up." Aquata said. "But she won't have to stay there."

Andrina nodded. She just prayed Aquata was right.

"I love you, Ariel." She whispered before staring out of the window. "Mom, please, help Ariel come back to us." With that, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep herself.

Andrina had a feeling the days ahead were going to be hard for everyone-especially Ariel….


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the chars from TLM. They belong to Disney. I do however own Andrina's special name for Ariel.

Enjoy!

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I hope this chapter makes up for it!

"I Remember Music"

Chapter 9- Aquata's Second Chance

Ariel awoke the next morning feeling the same as the night before. She was still in pain and her stomach felt horrible.

As she tried to stretch, she found she couldn't.

Opening her eyes as best she could, she realized she was still in Aquata's arms.

She couldn't remember how she had gotten there.

Despite this, she felt safe and remained where she was until Aquata awoke a few minutes later.

Aquata smiled gently down at her baby sister.

"Hey, sis." She greeted. "Do you feel any better?"

The whimper of pain that issued from Ariel's mouth gave Aquata the answer she needed.

She instructed Andrina, who had just come in to check on them to get their father.

Andrina did so without any hesitation. She wanted Ariel to get better as soon as possible.

Ariel was feeling so bad, she didn't even notice when her father picked her up and gently laid her in the chariot for the ride back to the hospital.

All she could feel was intense pain and nausea and she wanted both to stop.

"I'm going with you!" Aquata declared right before the chariot took off. "I-I have to be with Ariel now."

Triton relented and allowed his eldest daughter to join them. He knew how much this meant to her.

The ride to Coral Memorial Hospital only took twenty minutes, but to Ariel it felt like hours.

Aquata just kept talking to her and assuring her she wasn't going anywhere the whole time.

She let Ariel squeeze her hand while they waited for Arainia to examine her.

She sung to her while the examination was going on while still assuring her she wasn't going to leave her.

Ariel responded to Aquata's words as well as her actions. She appreciated what her eldest sister was doing for her, even though she couldn't express it in words right now.

"Is Ariel going to be okay?" Triton asked anxiously as Arainia prepared to do a test called a CT.

"It's hard to say right now." She answered. "Only one of you can go with Ariel while the CT is performed."

Ariel's grip on Aquata's hand tightened when she heard this.

"Can I Go with her?" Aquata asked Arainia.

"Of course you can, Aquata." Arainia replied as she wheeled Ariel to another part of the hospital.

During the CT scan, Aquata stayed by Ariel's side and sung to her and tried to help her endure as best she could.

Arainia tried to get Ariel to drink some kind of liquid in a cup, but she couldn't keep it down.

Arainia finally put it through a small IV she started temporarily.

This solution seemed to work best.

After the medicine was administered, Arainia began the CT.

Ariel squeezed her eyes shut from the bright light and pain as the test was complete.

Every whimper and sob of pain that issued from Ariel's' mouth felt like it cut through Aquata's heart. She wanted so badly to take Ariel's pain away, but she knew she couldn't.

"Shh, it's okay, Ariel. It's all right. I'm right here." Aquata assured her.

She silently wondered if Andrina wouldn't have been better suited for the job. She was always able to calm Ariel down faster than any of them.

Aquata stopped herself from thinking like that immediately. She was the eldest. It was her job to protect her younger sisters and be there for them whenever they needed her. And Ariel needed her more than ever right now.

Once the procedure was done, Ariel was taken back to her temporary hospital room where her father was waiting for them.

Aquata tried to keep Ariel calm while Arainia talked to Triton about what she thought was going on.

"We'll know more when we get the results of the CT back." She explained. "But from what I can tell based on the symptoms Ariel is experiencing, she's just taking a little more time to recover. She'll probably be able to go home tomorrow if not later on tonight."

Triton nodded.

Arainia gave Ariel a small sedative to help her sleep before she left the room to see if the results of the CT had come in yet.

"Father, is Ariel going to be okay?" Aquata asked once her sister was asleep.

"I hope so." Triton said while taking his eldest into his arms for a hug. "I hope so."

"Mom, please, watch over her. " Aquata prayed. "We can't lose Ariel." With that, Aquata went back to Ariel's side. She was determined to be there for her.

A few hours later, Arainia came back to discuss the results of the CT with Triton and Aquata.

"It's just as we expected." Arainia reported as she sat down on a coral chair across from the king. "Ariel's brain is just taking a while to recover from the amnesia and the shock of the accident itself. She should be all right in a few days. I'm going to send her home in a few hours."

"What can we do to help her?" Triton asked.

"Just be there for her. Feed her only small meals until her stomach can tolerate whole ones again and monitor her progress as best you can. I wouldn't bring her back here unless the pain worsens or she goes unconscious because of it. The vomiting will subside on its own."

Triton nodded. He trusted Arainia's judgment.

"All right. Thank you for all your help." He said.

"It's my pleasure." She replied. "Your family is a joy to work with." With that, she checked on Ariel before leaving to check on another patient.

When Ariel woke up, she was in her own bedroom. She knew she wasn't alone the second she heard Andrina's voice address her from somewhere to her right.

"Ariel, you're awake! How do you feel, El?"

"Okay. " Ariel said honestly. "My head still hurts, but I don't feel as sick anymore."

"Thank Mom for that." Andrina said sincerely. "You had us all worried."

Ariel frowned, but refrained from apologizing. She remembered Aquata's words from the night before and they were slowly sinking in.

"Are you hungry?" Andrina asked tentatively.

"A little. " Ariel replied.

"All right. I'll let Aquata know. She wanted to bring you something special."

Ariel smiled. She was grateful for all Aquata had done for her in the last few days.

After Ariel ate all she could, she laid back down and Andrina took to stroking her hair.

"I love you, El." She said softly. "I just want you to get better."

"I want to get better. " Ariel assured her. "I want to remember again."

"I know you do." Andrina comforted. "You'll remember in time."

Ariel closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes.

The events of last night, coupled with the trip to the hospital had really worn her out.

"Sweet dreams, El." Andrina whispered. With that, she pulled out her journal and started to write in it while keeping a close eye on Ariel.

Ariel's eyes opened as she found herself in a strange place. The room was twinkling with what looked like different colored starfish.

As Ariel gazed around, she saw statues on either side of the space.

Swimming in the middle of them, she heard a distant melody playing from somewhere up ahead.

Following the sound, Ariel prayed it would lead her to the exit.

She had no idea what this place was.

Even though she wanted to leave, a part of her felt safe here.

She didn't know why, it was just what her heart was telling her.

After circling the room for a good amount of time, she finally found a door.

Opening it, she swam through and found her surroundings had completely changed.

No longer in the brightly lit statue room, she now found herself in a wide open space that resembled a fair ground.

As she swam around, she got the sudden urge to find someone. She didn't understand what was going on. All she knew was she had to find this person and fast.

Even though she had left the statue room, the music followed her every movement.

It was like it was trying to guide her.

Following her heart, Ariel continued to follow the familiar melody until she came to another door.

Taking a leap of faith, Ariel pushed it open. She quickly realized it was just an extension of the place she had been in before.

As the music continued, Ariel heard someone calling her name.

The voice sounded familiar and full of worry.

"Ariel! Ariel, where are you? El!"

Ariel knew immediately who it was.

She tried to call out to her sister, but found she couldn't speak at the moment.

When she did regain her voice again, she called out, but received no answer in return.

"Andrina! I'm right here! Andrina!"

She could still hear her sister calling for her, but try as she might, she couldn't establish contact with her.

Feeling frustrated, Ariel tried once again to find the exit.

As she swam through another door, she heard Andrina calling her name once again.

Only this time, her voice sounded closer than before.

"Andrina!" Ariel called out yet again. "Where are you? Andrina! Help me! Andrina!"

It was then that she felt someone touch her shoulder. She felt someone shaking her slightly while still calling her name…

"Ariel, come on, El. It's just a dream." Andrina said softly. She prayed Ariel would hear her and wake up soon.

Ariel's blue eyes opened a minute later.

"Andrina?" Ariel asked as she tried to sit up.

"I'm right here, El." Andrina assured her. "Are you all right? You were calling my name in your sleep."

Ariel nodded as she propped herself up on her elbows

"Yeah. I'm fine now. I just had the strangest dream." She confided in her sister.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Andrina offered.

Ariel took a minute to calm down before relaying the details of her strange dream to her sister and best friend.

Once she was done, she posed a question to her sister.

"Do you know what it means?"  
Andrina took a few minutes to answer. She had an idea, but she didn't want to scare Ariel.

"Do you know where you were when you were looking for me?"

"It looked like a fair ground." Ariel recalled slowly. "The strange thing is, I felt like I had been there before."

Andrina nodded slowly.

"If you have the dream again, let me know." Andrina told her. "For now, just try and forget about it. You also need to try and get some more sleep."

"What time is it?" Ariel asked.

"It's after ten." Andrina answered.

Ariel yawned as she lay back down. She closed her eyes and felt Andrina start to stroke her hair once again.

This motion helped her drift back to sleep shortly afterwards.

"Sweet dreams, El." Andrina whispered.

She stayed with Ariel for a little while before retiring to her own room for the night.

She would check on Ariel in a few hours. She knew her sister would be okay for a little while.

She had initially been afraid to leave Ariel alone in the beginning, but she had been home for a few weeks now and she was starting to get the lay of the palace again.

But as Andrina lay down for bed herself, she couldn't get the details of Ariel's dream out of her head.

If she was right, the dream was going to be the key that helped Ariel regain her memory.

Andrina prayed it would happen soon. She hated seeing her little sister so afraid and unsure. She wanted her best friend back.

"Please, Mom, please help Ariel regain her memory soon." With that final prayer, Andrina closed her eyes and fell asleep to sweet dreams. She just prayed Ariel was having them as well….


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the chars from TLM. They belong to Disney. I do however own Andrina's special name for Ariel.

Enjoy!

A/N: I'm just on a roll with this story! I hope everyone likes the next chapter!

"I Remember Music"

Chapter 10- Dreams And a New Start

Ariel woke up later that night feeling really thirsty.

She tried to remember how to get to the kitchen as she left her room.

As she made a left, she saw a door up ahead.

Pushing it open slightly, she realized too late that she had made a mistake.

The room was decorated with seahorse stuff.

As Ariel was about to back up, her hand brushed against the dresser, causing one of the figurines to fall to the floor.

"Huh!" She gasped as she watched its descent.

The sound of the crash affectively woke Arista from her sound sleep.

"What's going on now?" She mumbled. "I was dreaming about Jeremy. And it was a good dream too!"

Ariel didn't move, nor did she speak. She had a feeling she was in trouble.

She had remembered the confrontation she and Arista had had at the breakfast table and she didn't wish to repeat the experience.

"Whose there? " Arista demanded.

Ariel held her breath, praying Arista would think she had just heard something and go back to sleep.

But as Arista rose from her bed, Ariel knew that was wishful thinking.

"I'm sorry." Ariel whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

Arista sighed as she realized who it was. She knew she owed Ariel some kind of apology for her behavior earlier, but she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Heaving a sigh, she swam forward and extended her hand.

"Come on." She said. "Let's go wake up Andrina."

She was about to lead the way out of the room when Ariel's voice stopped her.

"What's that?" She asked.

"What's what?" Arista said as she turned back to face her.

Ariel pointed to a small gold object hanging from a coral chain.

"Oh that." Arista said with a small smile. "That's the medal father gave both of us when we stopped gators from stealing the royal treasure."

"We did?" She asked.

"Yeah, we did. " Arista said, softening considerably.

Hesitating only slightly, Ariel said, "I wish I could remember that. I wish I could remember anything."

Hesitating for a minute, Arista suggested, "I could tell you what happened if you like."

"Really?" Ariel asked not daring to believe it.

Arista nodded. She swam back over to her bed and patted a spot for Ariel to join her.

Ariel did so.

When Arista was sure she had her sister's full attention, she started the story.

"We got into a fight." She began. "It was a pretty stupid one if you ask me."

"What was it about?" Ariel asked.

Arista hesitated.

"It's not important." She insisted gently. "Just know that it was pretty stupid."

"Please, tell me." Ariel insisted

"It was over a hair comb." Arista answered.

"A hair comb." Ariel said trying not to laugh. "That is kind of silly."

"Anyway," Arista said. "Father put his fin down when he found out we were arguing again. We had been arguing for a while and Father was getting tired of it. That's when he beached us from going to the carnival. I...I said some pretty mean things to you after that."

"Did I forgive you?"

"Eventually." She said. Then in a soft voice she added, "But I Never forgave myself."

"Why?" Ariel asked. "What did you say to me that was so bad?"

Arista frowned. She didn't know if she could bring herself to tell Ariel the truth.

But as she gazed into her sister's blue eyes, she knew she had to say something.

"I…I told you I would I would never speak to you again." She said.

"But everything's okay now, isn't it?"

"I thought it was." Arista said. "I know you don't remember this, Ariel, but a few days after we went to the carnival together, you took me on one of your adventures."

"What did we do?" Ariel asked.

"Well, you took me somewhere special." She said. "Somewhere you've never taken anyone else before. You made me promise not to tell anyone-especially Father. And I know this might not mean much to you right now, but I want you to know I've kept the promise. I haven't told anyone about your grotto."

Ariel nodded.

"So where do we go from here?" She asked.

Arista gave her sister a half smile.

"I would say back to sleep, but I don't think either of us are sleeping tonight. So…."

"Did you like the adventure we went on?" Ariel asked her sister.

"More than I could express." Arista said. "It was a lot of fun. Like I told you a few months ago, I didn't think you liked me."

"How could I not like you." Ariel said. "We're sisters."

Arista shrugged. She then got an idea.

"Come on!" She said. "I wanna show you something."

Ariel took Arista's outstretched hand and followed her out of her bedroom.

They swam for a few minutes before Arista stopped at a door and opened it.

Leading the way inside, Ariel found herself surrounded by stalls.

The sound of nickering met their ears and Ariel jumped back.

"It's okay." Arista assured her. "They won't hurt you. Come on." With that, she lead the way over to her own horse, Champion.

"Is he friendly?" Ariel asked.

"Yes. He's very friendly." Arista said. "And he loves you."

"Why?"

Arista actually giggled.

"because you always spoil him with treats." She said. With that, she held out a sea cabbage and handed it to Ariel.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked.

"Feed him, silly." Arista answered. "Here, I'll show you."

Arista took her own treat and held it in the palm of her hand. She made sure her fingers were out of the way and waited for her equine friend to come forward.

"Come on, boy." She said. "Look what I have."

Champion came forward after a minute and sniffed Arista's hand.

"Do you want the treat? Come get the treat." She coaxed.

The horse whinnied happily before taking the cabbage from his best friend's hand and swallowing it whole.

"Do you wanna try now?" Arista asked, turning to Ariel.

"He won't bite, will he?"

"No." Arista assured her. "Here. I'll help you." With that, she swam forward and took another cabbage from the basket.

Handing it to Ariel, she showed her how to position her hand to avoid getting bitten.

Ariel copied her sister's actions and soon found the horse in front of her.

"Be gentle." Arista cautioned the seahorse.

Champion took the treat from Ariel's hand and nuzzled her.

"See?" Arista said with a smile. 'I told you he likes you."

"Do I have a seahorse of my own?" Ariel asked.

Arista nodded.

"But I think she's sleeping." She said honestly. "Her name's Sea Star. She's a sweetheart as well. You can see her tomorrow." She said. "Come on, let's get some sleep." With that, Arista made herself comfortable on the stable floor.

"We're sleeping out here?" Ariel asked. "But won't Daddy be mad?"

"Nah. I do it all the time." She said. She hesitated a minute before continuing. "I always wanted to ask you to join me. But I didn't' think you'd be interested. So how about it, sis?"

"Okay." Ariel agreed.

The two sisters made themselves comfortable and Arista put a coral colored blanket over Ariel.

"Night, Ariel." She whispered. "I'm glad I was able to share this with you. I just hope you get better soon." With that, she made a daring move and wrapped an arm around Ariel's shoulders.

That was how Sebastian found them the next morning.

"Dere you two are. Tank goodness! Your fada is in a right state. What in all of Atlantica were you tinking!"

"Sebastian, chill." Arista said as she sat up. She gestured towards Ariel who was still asleep. "You'll wake Ariel up."

Sebastian calmed but only by a fraction.

"What were you tinking. Ariel is very fragile right now."

"That's what you think." Arista countered. "She's fine. Did you think I was going to let something happen? I'm more responsible than that."

"But Ariel and you are…and…aw mun! It's too early for dis!"

Ariel yawned just then and started waking up.

"Sebastian?" She asked as she opened her blue eyes and sat up. "What are you doing here?"  
"Delivering a message. Dat is if you two girls don't drive me to an early grave before I get de chance."

"What message is that?" Ariel asked through another yawn.

"Your fada wants to see you."

"Okay." Arista said. 'I'll take Ariel and.."

He wants to see you too." He told her.

Arista nodded.

Ariel exchanged a look with her sister. They both were thinking the same thing.

Was their beached experience about to be repeated?

If it was, Arista made herself a promise. She promised herself she wouldn't blame Ariel or let her temper get the better of her this time.

"You wanted to see us, Father?" Arista asked as she swam into the room, followed by Ariel.

"Are we in trouble, Daddy?" Ariel asked anxiously.

Triton softened at the look of apprehension on his youngest daughter's face.

"Not entirely. " He said.

"Ya-you aren't gonna beach us again, are you?"

"Again?" He asked.

Arista filled in the blanks.

"I told her the story last night." She said.

Triton nodded before turning back to Ariel.

"I don't' think this situation warrants that severe of a punishment."

"Then what's up?" Arista ventured.

"The one thing I have always raised you girls to be above all is considerate. And when Sebastian woke me up last night and reported that both of you were missing…"

"We're sorry, Father." Arista started. "It's just that…"

"It's my fault." Ariel spoke up. 'I…I got lost and I woke Arista up and…then she started telling me a story and…"

Triton raised his eyebrows.

"She did?" He asked.

"We had some things to straighten out." Arista explained.

"And did you?"

"Yes." Arista replied, giving Ariel a small smile. "I think we did."

"Good. " He said approvingly. "But next time, please, let someone know if you're planning on camping out in the stables."

"Yes Father." Arista said.

"Can we go now?" Ariel asked.

Triton smiled.

"Yes you may." He said.

"Great!" With that, she practically pulled Arista along with her as she made her way back towards her bedroom.

Halfway there, they ran into Andrina.

She did a double take when she saw who Ariel was with.

"Ariel, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Andrina shrugged, but chose not to say anything for the moment.

"I'm going down to get something to eat." She informed her youngest sister. "Wanna come?"

Ariel grinned.

"Okay." She said. She turned to Arista. "You wanna come too?"

Andrina's jaw about hit the ground, but she recovered quickly.

"Sure!" With that, the three sisters made their way down to the dining hall for breakfast.

Breakfast went by without a hitch.

Ariel ate as much as she could and she wasn't experiencing as much pain as before.

After breakfast was over, Ariel and Arista headed for her room to spend some time together while Andrina did some last minute homework she had to finish.

As they entered the room, Ariel caught sight of the broken horse figurine and frowned.

"I'm sorry I broke that." She said, glancing down at it.

Arista shook her head.

"It's okay." She assured her. "It wasn't one of my favorites anyway."

Ariel sighed with relief.

The two sisters sat on Arista's bed and Arista showed Ariel some of her favorite horse things as well as told her some stories about the various horse competitions she had won over the last few years.

"It would be fun to see you compete." Ariel said.

"Well, maybe you will." She told her. "I have a competition next month."

As the hours wore on, Arista could tell Ariel was becoming tired, even though her sister wasn't saying anything.

As Ariel yawned, Arista suggested something to her.

"Why don't you take a nap?"

"I do feel kind of tired. " Ariel confessed. She got up to leave, but Arista stopped her.

"You don't have to leave." She told her. "You can sleep in my bed. It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Arista assured her. "I don't mind. I'll just read a book while you're asleep."

Once Ariel had laid down, Arista made sure she was warm enough before getting out a book and starting to read. She kept an eye on her little sister while trying to concentrate at the same time.

Arista just prayed Ariel had a nice sleep and didn't experience anymore nightmares. She really wanted Ariel to regain her memory. But the sixteen-year-old would take what she could get at the moment.

Ariel found herself in the same strange place from the night before.

Only this time, it was lined with statues and different colored coral pieces.

As she tried to find her way out, she heard a familiar tune playing somewhere up ahead.

She followed the music, hoping it would lead her out of the strange room.

As Ariel continued to follow the sound, she saw a door up ahead. She opened it and went through.

The minute she did, her surroundings completely changed. She was in the fair ground once again.

She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to find someone. Who that someone was, she wasn't sure. All she knew was she needed to find them soon.

The sound of someone calling her name made the young mermaid turn around.

The voice was gentle and sounded worried.

"Ariel? Ariel, where are you? El!"

When she heard the person call her 'El, she had a feeling it was Andrina.

But why would Andrina be here with her? And where was here?

She then heard someone else calling her name. The voice was soft as well, but it also sounded insistent.

"Ariel, Ariel, come on. It's time to get up. Ariel…"

Ariel awoke to Arista gently shaking her. She opened her blue eyes and sat up quickly.

Too quickly she found out a minute later as pain seared through her head.

"Ariel, it's okay. " Arista assured her. "Are you all right?"

Ariel sucked in a breath as more pain came.

It stopped after a minute, which was strange in itself.

"Ya-yeah. I'm fine. Where's Andrina?" She asked.

Arista frowned in disappointment.

"She's downstairs in the dining room. Which is where we both need to be soon? It's almost dinnertime."

Ariel nodded.

"Arista, can I ask you something?" Ariel asked hesitantly.

"Sure." Arista replied. "What is it?"

"It's just I had this really strange dream and…"  
"Ariel, Arista! Dinner!" Sebastian called.

"You can tell me about it later. " Arista told her. "We don't want to be late." With that, she lead the way out of the room with a very confused Ariel following her.

When they got to the dining room, Ariel sat down next to Arista and across from Andrina.

She mouthed to her best friend that she needed to talk to her and Andrina nodded.

Even though Ariel tried to concentrate on her food and the conversation around her, she couldn't get her mind off the dream she just had. What did it mean? And why did that song that was playing sound so familiar? Once more, why had Andrina been in the dream?

Ariel wanted answers. But she had a feeling it was going to be a little while before she found them.

She glanced up as she heard her name from right beside her.

"Ariel?"

It was Arista.

"Yeah?" Ariel asked. "I'm sorry. I wasn't ignoring you."

"it's okay." Arista assured her. "Do you wanna go to the market with me after dinner? I need to buy a new saddle for Champion."

"Okay!" Ariel agreed at once.

Arista smiled at her. She was glad she and Ariel were getting along better. She only prayed it would last once Ariel got her memory back….


	11. Chapter 11

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from TLM. They belong to Disney. I do however own Andrina's special name for Ariel.  
Enjoy!

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait for this story!

"I Remember Music"

Chapter 11-The First Piece of the Puzzle

Ariel sat in the dining room later that night, trying hard to remember something-anything. She had enjoyed herself when she had hung out with Arista, but now she was starting to feel frustrated again.

"Hey, El," Andrina greeted as she swam into the room. She sat down in the chair next to her youngest sister and gave her a warm smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Ariel replied.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Andrina asked kindly.

"I know," Ariel assured her.

"Did you have a good time with Arista?"

"Uh-huh," she replied.

"What is it?" Andrina asked, noticing her little sister was close to tears.

"I just want to remember again! I wish I could remember driving Sebastian crazy or making Daddy mad, but I can't remember anything." She finished tearfully.

Andrina was about to make a remark about driving Sebastian crazy, but she could tell now wasn't the time.

Just then, Aquata joined them. She raised her eyebrow in concern when she saw the tears in Ariel's eyes and the worried look on Andrina's face. She was about to ask what was going on when Ariel made eye contact with her before practically attaching herself to her as the flood gates opened wide.

"Ariel, it's okay," Aquata comforted. 'I have you, you're okay. Did you and Andrina have a fight?"  
"No!" Ariel answered tearfully

"El's frustrated because she can't remember anything yet," Andrina explained.

Aquata nodded. She came over and sat in the chair Ariel had been sitting in as she held a now trembling Ariel in her arms.

"Ariel, you'll remember soon. You just need a little more time. You're doing a really good job of finding your way around the palace."

Ariel let out a frustrated sob just as their father joined them. He frowned in concern when he saw the state his 'little Ariel was in.

"What's going on?" He demanded. "Is Ariel's head hurting her again?"  
"No, Father," Aquata answered. "She's just upset."

"Ariel?" Triton tried. "What's the matter, dear?"

Ariel ignored her father as another sob escaped her lips. She locked eyes with Aquata before saying the three words that cut her eldest sister to the core.

"Fix it, please!"

"I'm gonna try," Aquata said determinately. "I promise you." With that, she was about to swim out of the room when their father's voice stopped her.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Somewhere that will hopefully help her," she replied. "Are you coming?" She added, turning to Andrina.

"Uh-huh," Andrina replied. She followed her two sisters out of the room and out of the palace. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Aquata answered. She led the way to a place that became familiar to Andrina as they neared their destination.

"Why did you bring us here?" Her younger sister questioned the minute she saw the fair grounds come into view.

"I have a hunch," Aquata replied.

The two mermaids stopped short once inside. Aquata got comfortable and hugged Ariel close. Her youngest sister had calmed down a little, which made both elder sisters sigh with relief.

"Ariel, I want you to do something for me," Aquata instructed kindly.

"Okay," Ariel whispered.

"I want you to look around and tell me if you recognize this place."

"Aquata, what are you-" Andrina started to ask just as it dawned on her.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Ariel let her eyes wander around their surroundings.

"I'm gonna give you to Andrina now," Aquata told her. "I'll still be here."

Ariel allowed Aquata to hand her over to Andrina. She relaxed the minute she felt her best friend's arms wrap around her.

"El?" Andrina asked after a few minutes had passed.

Ariel suddenly shut her eyes tight as though she were in pain.

"Ariel!" Aquata and Andrina shouted in unison.

Ariel couldn't answer them due to the memory that had a strong hold on her. She clung to Andrina as though her world depended on it.

"Ariel!" Andrina shouted in an attempt to grab her attention. "El, come on, come back to me, come back to us."

Ariel opened her eyes a few minutes later.

"Andrina?" She asked weakly.

"Thank Mo," Andrina breathed. "El, I'm right here," she assured her. "I have you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ariel said a little shakily. "I'm fine. Andrina, I'm tired…really tired."

"I know, El. We'll go home soon. But first, I need you to tell me if you recognize anything about this place."

"A little," she replied.

Aquata kept her joy inside. She wasn't sure her plan would work, but apparently it had done some good.

"What do you recognize about it?" Andrina asked.

"It's a fair ground," Ariel replied. "In my dream, I got lost and you were looking…looking for me and calling my…calling my name…Andrina, I'm…tired…really tired…"

"Okay, El, we're going home." Andrina soothed. She led the way back to the palace with Aquata following close behind.

Getting back home, Andrina tucked Ariel in bed and made sure she would be okay before turning her attention to Aquata.

"What was Ariel talking about?" Aquata asked as she watched Andrina comb a hand through their baby sister's hair.

"She's remembering something," Andrina said in a joyful whisper. "When she was five, she snuck into my school chariot on the day of a field trip my class was taking to the fair. She got lost there and I was frantic with worry. I found her twenty-minutes later, but it was still scary. That's what she's been dreaming about. I think it's her mind's way of trying to regain her memory."

"Let's hope so," Aquata said.

"Andrina?" Ariel mumbled.

"Shh, shh, El, I'm right here," Andrina assured her. "I'm here."

Aquata sighed. She just prayed that Ariel would regain her memory sooner rather than later…

Ariel opened her eyes to find herself in the same room with the twinkling lights and statues as before. She knew exactly where to go this time. She just prayed she would be able to find her way out.

Following the same familiar path as before, Ariel managed to find her way out.

She woke up with a start soon afterwards. Realizing Andrina was the only one there, Ariel sat up, preparing to leave the room. She knew where she had to go and she had a feeling it was the key to help her remember.

"Ariel?" Andrina asked as her green eyes opened. "El, are you okay?"

"UH-huh," Ariel replied. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Okay. Be careful," Andrina advised. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"That's okay," Ariel replied. 'I'll be okay."

"Okay."

Once out in the hallway, Ariel took a quick bathroom break so she wouldn't be lying to her sister. She found she was thirsty as well.

After getting a drink, Ariel made her way to the room she had seen in her dream. She knew it had to be around here somewhere. She just knew it.

Taking a left when she got to the end of the second hallway, Ariel knew she was on the right track.

Hearing faint music up ahead, she sped up a little bit. She almost banged into the door, she was so excited! She stopped just in front of it with her right hand inches from the frame. Now that she was here, she wasn't sure whether going inside was such a good idea. Dreaming about it was one thing, but this was real. What if she disturbed something valuable or got lost in the depths of the room itself?

Shaking herself out of her temporary state of fear, Ariel took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Swimming inside, she was greeted by the sound of familiar music as well as the sight of dozens of different colored lights. The lights seemed to be winking at her from every inch of the ceiling above.

It was only when Ariel glanced ahead of her, did she see the statues. They were everywhere! She couldn't believe it. She had made it. She had finally found the mysterious room from her dream. Now if only it would help her remember.

It was then that she spotted something atop a statue in the middle of the room. It was a tiny box of some kind with a key on the side of it.

Feeling drawn to it, Ariel swam forward. It didn't take her long to reach the statue. She floated in front of it, not sure what to do next.

The tiny box, which now looked slightly bigger close up, was resting on top of the statue's base as though it had been waiting for her.

Reaching out a tentative hand, Ariel had barely touched the object's surface when she heard someone address her from behind.

"Ariel?"

Ariel pulled her hand back as though she had been burned and whirled around to face who had just spoken to her. She gasped when she saw it was none other than her father!


	12. Chapter 12A Scene from the Past

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from TLM. They belong to Disney. I do however own Andrina's special name for Ariel.  
Enjoy!

A/N: I hope everyone likes this next chapter! This one as well as the last one are dedicated to everyone who has stuck with this story even during my hiatus.

"I Remember Music"

Chapter 12-Family Memories

Ariel tried to back up a little. However, the fact that a statue was in back of her made it quite difficult.

Triton frowned when he saw the fear flash across his youngest daughter's face. He could only imagine what her mind was remembering of times past when he had caught her in a place she wasn't supposed to be in. He was determined to show her that this time she wasn't in trouble.

"Ariel?" he tried again, "it's okay."

Ariel was surprised to hear her father sounding so understanding. After all it was late and he had found her in a place she was sure she wasn't supposed to be.

"I want Andrina," she pleaded softly. "Please?"

"Oh my little Ariel," Triton said with a sigh. He thought of moving closer, but held back when he saw the fear in her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Please," she repeated. She was fighting hard against the tears of fear that were threatening to fall.

"I'm sure she's looking for you," Triton told her. "But I think we need to talk. You can stay there if you feel safe. I won't come any closer unless you say its okay."

Ariel nodded resignatedly. She felt better knowing her father wasn't going to violate her space.

"I know you and Andrina are really close," Triton started, "but you need to know that I love you too. I don't like seeing you so afraid. I want to help you too."

"You do?" She whispered.

Triton nodded.

"I-I'm sorry I came in here without asking," she continued softly.

Triton sighed.

"We need to talk," he finally decided.

Ariel stayed silent, figuring it was her best option at the moment.

"I'm sorry for everything," he apologized.

"It wasn't your fault," Ariel tried.

"That's just it, Ariel, it was. At least it was partially my fault. If I hadn't forbidden you from singing or going after Andrina, this never would have happened."

As Triton spoke, Ariel was suddenly hit by another image. For some reason, this one didn't hurt as much as the last one had. This time, she saw herself not only pushing Sebastian out of the way, but also trying to shield someone else as well. Could it be possible? Was what her father had just said true? Before Ariel could try and figure it out, her father spoke again.

"I want you to have this," he told her.

Ariel glanced up and saw her father was holding out the small box to her.

"I-I couldn't," she stammered.

"It's okay," he assured her, "I know you'll take good care of it. Besides, your mother left it for you"

"She did?"

Triton nodded.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Could you tell me about her?"

Triton smiled a little at the request.

"Your mother was my best friend. She was beautiful inside and out. She loved you and your sisters very much. She would always sing to all of you before bed. When she…when she died, a part of me died with her. But you brought it back for me."

"I did?" Ariel asked in disbelief.

"Yes you did. I just wish I could bring your memory back for you."

Just then, the door to the treasure room opened and Andrina joined them. She looked relieved upon seeing Ariel in one piece.

"Ariel, thank goodness! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ariel replied, "I'm just tired."

"Okay."

"Why don't you two go back to bed," Triton suggested with a wink, "Ariel needs her rest."

Andrina nodded. She slipped her arm around her little sister and guided her back to her room. Once inside, Ariel gazed around until her eyes settled on a starfish bracelet sitting on Andrina's coral dresser.

"Do you like it?" Andrina softly asked.

"It's pretty," Ariel replied. Another image suddenly flashed in her mind. But just like before, she recovered quickly.

"El?"

"I'm okay," Ariel said, "Andrina, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, El," Andrina smiled at her lovingly.

"Will I ever remember again?"

Andrina swam closer and took her sister into her arms.

"I hope so," she said.

Pulling away, Ariel's eyes travelled back to the bracelet.

"Did I Give that to you?" she asked.

"You sure did," Andrina confirmed.

"Was it a birthday gift?" Ariel asked.

Andrina's heart soared.

"Uh-huh. It was my eighteenth birthday. It was pretty eventful."

"Will you tell me what happened?" Ariel asked.

"Sure." With that, Andrina and Ariel cuddled on her bed and the older mer-princess started her story.

"Well the party was just about to begin, but a certain little sister of mine just had to get me the perfect gift," Andrina giggled at the memory.

Ariel smiled a little. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

"Sweet dreams, El, I love you," Andrina kissed her cheek and laid down to rest beside her…

*******

Ariel woke up to find herself in the same room with the twinkling lights for the third time in one week. She knew where she had to go, so she wasn't worried. Swimming forward, the youngest mermaid princess suddenly found herself facing the statue where the music box had sat nights before. Only this time, the statue's middle was hallowed out. In its center was a shimmering pool of light. It danced around, its ripples turning different colors every so often.

"What do I do?" Ariel asked herself aloud.

When no answer came, Ariel decided to take a chance. Feeling her heartbeat speed up in anticipation, Ariel swam forward. She soon found herself in a warm place with the same twinkling lights all around her. As she swam further, she found herself on the other side. She was surprised to see someone waiting for her. She was doubly surprised when she realized she recognized her.

"Mom?"

"Hello, sweetheart," Athena greeted. She held her arms out and Ariel dove into them once again.

"What's going on?"

"You're almost there," her mother explained.

"You mean I'll remember soon?" Ariel's cobalt eyes were full of hope.

Athena nodded.

"How much longer?"

"I can't tell you that. But I am so proud of you for letting Andrina and the rest of your sisters help you."

Ariel allowed her mother to hold her for a few minutes. Once they pulled away, Athena smiled at her once again.

"The last piece of the puzzle lies within you. You'll find it soon. I love you, honey."

"I love you too," Ariel replied. Once her mother was gone, Ariel suddenly glanced down on the floor and spotted something shiny laying there. Not being able to resist, Ariel picked it up and held it close. She recognized it as a hair pin. She didn't know where it had come from, but she knew what it was.

Just then, she heard Andrina calling her name.

"Ariel! Ariel! El, come on, it's time to wake up now. El…"

******

Ariel awoke suddenly to the sound of Andrina calling her name. Sitting up, she realized something was in her right hand. Opening it up, she glanced down to see the hairpin from her dream lying there.

"Andrina?" she realized a minute later.

"Hey, El, it's time for breakfast," her sister informed her.

"Okay," Ariel replied.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Ariel replied, "come on!" with that, she led the way out of Andrina's room. ON the way down to the kitchen, Ariel stopped off in her room. She put the pin in her hair. She was about to leave when she caught sight of two shiny things poking out from under a book. She reached her hand underneath and pulled out a blue pair of earrings. They went with the hairpin perfectly! Slipping them on, Ariel rejoined Andrina the rest of the way to the kitchen.

When Andrina caught sight of the earrings, she frowned.

"El, are you sure you want to wear those?"

"Uh-huh. Why not?"

Andrina frowned, trying to figure out how to explain the problem the earrings posed. Finally, she just shook her head.

"Maybe it'll be okay."

Entering the dining room, Ariel sat next to Andrina and across from Arista and Alana.

"Ariel, are you sure you should be wearing those?" Arista raised her eyebrows when she saw the earrings.

"Andrina asked me the same thing," Ariel told her, "I found them under breath of a book in my room."

"Where did you get that pretty hairpin?" Alana asked.

"I'm not sure," Ariel replied truthfully just as their father entered the room. He took his usual place with Sebastian on his right side and addressed his daughters.

"Good morning, girls."

"Morning, Father," they chorused.

"So what do you have planned for the day?"

"Well I was thinking of going to Jeremy's seaball game," Arista piped up. She turned to Ariel, "Ariel, do you want to go?"

'Sure!" Ariel agreed.

"Is that okay, Father?" Arista asked.

"I don't see a problem with it. As long as you watch Ariel closely. If she looks tired, bring her back home."

"I will," Arista promised.

"And what about you-" Triton stopped in the middle of his sentence when he caught sight of Ariel's jewelry. Trying his hardest not to lose his temper right away, he simply requested, "Ariel, we need to talk after breakfast."

Ariel didn't know why, but a shiver went through her at her father's words.

"Yes, Daddy," she replied.

"Uh-oh," Arista said under her breath. She gave Ariel a sympathetic look.

"Do you think I'm in trouble?" Ariel asked.

"I'm not sure," Arista replied.

"I'll stay with you, El," Andrian offered.

"Thanks," Ariel said gratefully.

Throughout the rest of breakfast Ariel couldn't concentrate on the conversations around her or the food. She only ate a little due to her nervousness.

After Otto had cleared the breakfast dishes and most of her sisters left the table, Ariel approached her father.

"You wanted to see me, Daddy?" Ariel asked.

"Yes I did. I couldn't help but notice you have some new jewelry on. I know the hair pin was your mother's. She gave it to you when you were four. Where did the earrings come from?" his voice was calm, even though he was growing suspicious of the earrings origin.

Ariel tried to think. She saw Andrina out of the corner of her eye. She was waiting for her and staying really quiet.

"I don't know," Ariel finally said truthfully.

Triton nodded. He had a feeling in the state Ariel was in now, she wouldn't remember. Taking this into consideration, Triton made sure his next request wasn't too harsh.

"Since you don't know where they came from, you need to take them off. They might be dangerous."

Ariel was about to obey when another image of the past interrupted her attempts. It barely hurt as it came. As she recovered, she suddenly felt a fire igniting her soul.

"But Daddy, they're just earrings. They're no more dangerous than the bracelet I bought Andrina for her birthday."

Triton was about to argue back when he realized what Ariel had just said.

"Andrina told me about it," Ariel explained at the look on her father's face.

"Be that as it may, you need to take the earrings off. For all we know, they could have been made by Humans."

"What's wrong with that?" Ariel asked innocently.

"Ariel, I realize given your current memory loss, you may not understand how dangerous Humans can be. I'm asking you one more time, take the earrings off."

"No! I've been wearing them all morning and they haven't hurt me."

Triton sighed. Despite Ariel's disobedience, for one split second, he could see his Ariel again. The Ariel who fought tooth and fin to set things right when injustice was being done or to make someone else see things her way. The Ariel who had no problem collecting Human things and storing them Neptune knew where.

"Ariel…"

When Ariel made no moves to take the earrings off, Triton sighed once again. He hated to do this, but Ariel was pushing his hand. He remembered what Arainia had said about treating Ariel as normally as possible. And as hard as it was for him to do so, Triton knew it was for Ariel's own good in the long run.

"If you won't remove the earrings, then you give me no choice, you're beached for the rest of the day."

"That's not fair!" Ariel exclaimed. She looked towards Andrina for help, but her sister shook her head sadly. Turning back to her father, Ariel could feel the tears coming, but she fought to hold them back. Something about this scenario felt strangely familiar, but she couldn't put her fin on it at the moment. "This is ridiculous!" Ariel declared. "They're just earrings. It shouldn't matter if they were made by Humans or mer-people."

"It matters to me. Now, go to your room!"

Ariel couldn't help it, a few tears escaped from her blue eyes as she turned away and swam from the dining room.

"El, wait!" Andrina called after her.

As Triton watched his second eldest daughter go after his youngest daughter, he sighed. Had he done the right thing? He wasn't sure. He just prayed he hadn't sent Ariel's recovery back…


End file.
